Broken
by Kunogi Malfoy
Summary: Spencer se siente enfermo, esta teniendo visiones de una chica que le pide ayuda desesperadamente, la migraña, el dolor y su miedo mas grande comienzan a volverlo otra persona... Cruel? Frio? Sadico? Son cosas que el no es, pero el azar, asi lo exigió...
1. Spencer usa el corazon no la mente

Bueno, vengo con algo nuevo y único en su especie... un fan fic de Criminal Minds como habrán podido ver en la descripción. Está basado en los hechos que ocurren en el episodio de la 6ta temporada, episodio estreno de AXN del 30/5/11 llamado corazón, en fin, me gusto mucho aunque la crudeza de las fotos era algo ligeramente perturbador como dijo mi amado Reid "las fotos son crueles aun para nosotros", yo no me inmute, pero si son pro-animales (como yo), de estomago débil, susceptibles, practican el palo, santería o satanismo, no lo vean, ya que tiene un poco de estos temas, sobre todo de los paleros y los santeros y dramatizan rituales reales y explican cosas algo perturbadoras para un público común.

Recuerden por si me ladran el OOC, Reid no es perfecto y cualquiera con encefalitis se cabrea con facilidad, le cuesta pensar y es susceptible a cambios externos. Hasta este chico lindo y hermoso con coeficiente de 187 y memoria eidética. (¿Ya mencione que es el único nerd que me parece atractivo sin necesidad de tener un cuerpo como el de Beckham? Si no fue así, pues, Spencer es el único nerd sexy [Peter Parker no cuenta porque el usa mallas y tiene músculos como los de Hugh Jackman] que he visto que no tiene unos cuadritos o unos músculos como David Beckham de la selección inglesa de futbol.)

P.D: esto es un Long-fic, va a tener unos 10 0 15 capítulos, pero solo el primero está basado en este episodio. Con basado, es que solo tome la idea principal de los problemas de Reid y el caso, más distorsioné y cambié ciertos argumentos.

Disclaimer: el doctor Spencer Reid, el (personaje) nerd más sexy del todo el mundo, cuyo actor sexy es Matthew Gray Gubler, es propiedad de Jeff Davies el dios creador de esta serie (Gray Gubler me pertenece, SE-JO-DIE-RON XD) (y por si acaso, Lúthien Romanov es de mi autoría, jurisdicción, redacción, creación, organización, invención, persecución XD es chiste, es mía igual.)

Broken

Capitulo I

Spencer, usa el corazón, no la mente.

Spencer estaba irritable, algún disparador desconocido hizo que comenzara a darle un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte que incluía fotosensibilidad, aumento de su nictofobia y flashes de cosas que no existían, sentía que su mayor preocupación empezaba comerle el cerebro

-Me estoy volviendo esquizofrénico... –murmuro en la sala de espera, mientras terminaba de escribir la carta a su madre y seguía esperando.

Pateaba el suelo con fuerza "mover cualquier parte de cuerpo de manera repetida y arrítmica indica estrés, preocupación o culpa... Se dice que los que están poseídos por demonios tienen una extremidad que se mueve en exceso, por la carga de estrés a la que se somete su psiquis que termina quebrándose y haciéndoles creer que el diablo se apodero de sus mentes" pensó Spencer tratando de relajarse, tenia 45 minutos esperando, en la maldita sala de espera y se sentía como un anormal. Más que de costumbre.

Y la verdad lucía como un loco, tenía su camisa de vestir blanca con su corbata negra de siempre y un suéter rojo ladrillo abierto al pecho encima, su dolor de cabeza no le dejo escoger sus medias, las llevaba pares y aunque él no era supersticioso, sabía que algo malo pasaría por no haberlas puesto disparejas y sus pantalones de jean le quedaban cortos, "maldito dolor de cabeza" escogió los pantalones más incómodos que tenía, el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar con tanto flash y tanta ceguera. Se veían las medias obviamente pares a miles de kilómetros "aunque es imposible que se note a kilómetros, solo se puede notar entre unos 10 o 30 metros dependiendo de la vista de la persona, además de que hay gente que ni siquiera repara en eso" pensó de nuevo, no lograba acallar su mente, sus converse negras hacían bastante ruido al ser estrelladas contra el suelo y los lentes oscuros que tenía, más ese nuevo corte de pelo que ya hasta de peinarse le daba flojera, definitivamente lo hacían lucir "como alguien desesperado, probablemente loco y con algún desorden mental..." pensó, recordó lo que había pasado hacia unos días.

SsSsSsSsSrRrRrRrRrRrR

-Niño lindo, me gusta tu corte –dijo García- te hace ver menos menor, te ves sexy tigre

El rio y le dijo que a ella le sentaba bien el rojo, aunque dejara de teñirse tanto, ya que el amoniaco, ya dijera que tenía o que era libre del componente, existía latentemente y podía amenazar con dejarla calva en un lapso de un año o dos dependiendo de la agresividad del color.

-¡Whooooa! ¿Nuevo look no chico genio? – dijo Morgan, despeinando su cabello corto.

-Gracias Morgan, tu también deberías cambiarte la barba

-Me gusta, es tu estilo, aunque si te lo hubieses dejado largo y lo hubieses dejado de peinar hacia atrás tendrías un look más salvaje – dijo Prentiss palmeándole la espalda.

-Pues no soy el único ¿o si Emily? Te ves mejor así... –Iba a añadir algo más pero ya Hotch y Rossi daban su aprobación del corte.

-Excelente chico, muy bien –dijo Rossi

-Mucho mejor que antes, ahora si das más miedo con esa pistola –dijo Hotchner, todos rieron incluido el, recordaba que no se sentía seguro con el cabello tan corto, pero las miradas que le echaban ciertas mujeres luego de eso "me dan pánico ahora, más que nunca" pensó.

Su cabello cobrizo, después de cortárselo, adquirió más volumen y menos cuidados de los que ameritaba tener un cabello ondulado, ya ni se molestaba en peinarse y se sentía mejor consigo mismo, incluso JJ por el video-chat hizo un comentario "tus ojos se ven mucho más bonitos Spence, no sabía que eran tan verdes" luego el salió con uno de los suyos "en realidad no son verdes, son de un color marrón claro que se difumina en verde, y tiene el patrón hereditario de la tela de araña y no el de la salpicadura, se ven más verdes debido al corte, cuando cortas tu cabello se vuelve un tono más oscuro debido a que eliminas las puntas muertas, mientras más corto más luz pasa, por eso se ven así."

JJ solo pudo reír y decir "como siempre Spencer, nuevo look, misma biblioteca ambulante"

SsSsSsSsSsSsSrRrRrRrRrRrRrR

Spencer se quedo dormido en sus divagaciones, estaba agotado, su piel blanca ahora se veía algo cetrina y las ojeras lo hacían lucir como un drogadicto, estaba agotado, la chica no lo dejaba dormir. En sus pesadillas, siempre aparecía la misma chica de cabello rubio rojizo ondulado y salvaje, de triste y profunda mirada rojiza, de piel blanca como la nieve y rasgos delicados, extendiendo su mano hacia el pidiéndole ayuda de manera desesperada. "Encuéntrame Spencer" "Soy real" "Ayúdame" "No me dejes sola" "Quédate conmigo", le decía siempre con su voz ligeramente aguda con toques graves, como un piano. Ella siempre lloraba y el trataba de alcanzarla, pero nunca la busco, ni siquiera la alcanzaba.

_The sun_

La sala cada vez se hacía más pequeña, el blanco, se volvía gris y de gris pasaba a negro, corría por los pasillos, la voz de la chica lo llamaba de nuevo, pero esta vez fue diferente, ella tomó su mano, el sintió un frio agradable y dijo algo diferente "no pienses, Spence, no mente".

_Goes Down_

El despertó en sobresalto y la clínica seguía sola, pero apareció una mujer, lo Iba a llevar a la resonancia.

De repente se malhumoro," ¿por qué Morgan puede tener todas las mujeres que quiere? Y, más interesante aun ¿Por qué la única que encuentro hermosa está en mi cabeza? Solo tenía un 33,02% de probabilidades de encontrarme a alguien como Lila de nuevo… Y eso con el cabello largo, ahora tengo un 87,32% de hacerlo, luego del corte de cabello, las mujeres casi se me lanzan encima, lo cual es muy desagradable, pero no, el porcentaje se va al caño cuando encuentro una sirena griega con piernas, griega, porque esas eran las más hermosas de la literatura, las de Irlanda solían ser más feas y malvadas, desvarío… Cuando encuentro una chica bastante bonita… Soñando, es el colmo, tenía un 5% exacto de probabilidades de que esto sucediera y sucedió."

-Dr. Reid, esta todo casi listo, necesito hacerle unas preguntas –dijo la enfermera, carpeta en mano y lapicero en la otra, sacando al genio de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, si... –se quito los lentes y gimió de dolor, sentía como la luz, casi literalmente le taladraba los ojos.

-¿Tiene uno de sus dolores de cabeza en este momento?

-Si... –gruño por lo bajo "si apenas y me pude amarrar la corbata... ¿no es obvio?"

-¿Puede recordar desde hace cuánto?

-No lo se...

-¿Puede ser más específico?

-Desde hace dos días... –"Tu madre... vieja Zamarripa"

-¿La luz le molesta?

-Si -"¿no es obvio?"

-¿Tiene alucinaciones?

Esa era la pregunta a la que más temía, era Ella, ¿una alucinación?

-Déjeme pensarlo un momento... –"Las alucinaciones se presentan cuando se está en estado consciente, los sueños son alucinaciones leves, proyecciones de la mente que aun no se sabe para que funcionan, soñar despierto no es alucinar, alucinar es ver, oír y sentir cosas que no existen, es una representación sinestésica de la mente que trata de decir que hay algún problema en el organismo, si duermes, sueñas... si estas despierto y consciente alucinas, y ver repentinamente las "fotos" que toma mi cabeza ¿es alucinar?" analizó un segundo y dio con la respuesta "No... Definitivamente no, son solo recuerdos liberados a causa del trauma y estrés cerebral, si alucinara sería esquizofrénico como mamá..."

_I feel the light betray me_

-No.

-Bien sígame –dijo la enfermera Zamarripa mientras anotaba las respuestas del joven genio en la carpeta, Spencer estaba seguro de que la "mujer con cara de sapo y complejo de orco" había escrito "SI" en la pregunta de las alucinaciones.

Spencer camino por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de resonancias, se quito el suéter y la camisa aflojando la corbata primero y sintió como el frio acuchillaba cada célula de su cuerpo, respiró hondo y se retiró los pantalones quedando en bóxers y camiseta, se disponía a quitársela cuando la misma enfermera le dijo "puedes conservar la camiseta, es una tomografía no cirugía"

Spencer rechinó los dientes tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que se los había partido, o ella era muy odiosa, o el definitivamente tenía poca paciencia y estaba de muy mal humor. Respiró hondo de nuevo y se sentó en el aparato, que dicho sea de paso le generó una claustrofobia horrible, aún dentro de éste la luz lo irritaba fuertemente, es como cuando estás con todas las luces apagadas desde hace una hora y viene alguien y las prende repentinamente, así, pero casi permanente sentía Spencer su vista.

Salió de la máquina con ganas de vomitar y un frio infernal, además de que su dolor de cabeza lo único que hizo fue aumentar en vez de disminuir. Creía que su cabeza le estallaría "aunque eso es imposible a menos que me pongan una bomba sobre la cabeza o me pongan 10 escopetas alrededor del cráneo". El mismo se sorprendía de estar usando el sarcasmo más que de costumbre, aunque él sabía que cuando las personas se irritan, tienden a usar el sarcasmo, el cinismo, la violencia, el llanto, los gruñidos o la agresividad como método de desahogo, y el estaba usando 4 de 6, estaba siendo sarcástico, cínico, agresivo y gruñía como un perro cada vez que le llegaba la luz, además con un bono de amargura, mal humor y odiosidad incluidos.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la clínica con un "venga a buscar los resultados cuando le llamemos".

Miró su reloj y maldijo por lo bajo, estaba llegando tarde a la BAU por la condenada resonancia, se montó en su Range Rover negro nocturno e hizo algo que en condiciones normales Morgan o Rossi harían, más no él, era demasiado ético como para eso, pero estaba apurado, encender la sirena para llegar más rápido, "Es injusto, casi ilegal y retarda el tráfico el 90% de las veces, pero yo salvo vidas o eso creo y solo el 15% de los médicos toman esta vía para ir al hospital, pero voy tarde y no respondo si Hotch me reclama" a una cuadra de la central apagó la sirena, siguió, estacionó y subió casi corriendo por el ascensor y se sentó en la mesa donde estaban Seaver, Prentiss y Morgan.

Faltaban aun Rossi y Hotch, que estaban buscando un café mientras terminaban de revisar los informes y Rossi estaba esperando a Reid, disimulando con el café y diciendo "espera, ¿esto no es un fallo de redacción Hotch?" mientras leía el informe.

-Llegas tarde Reid, ¿qué sucedió? – le dijo Ashley mirándolo como a un hermanito.

-¿Ya empezaron? –dijo el chico intrigado.

-No, aun no, creo que Rossi estaba tardando a Hotch a propósito para esperarte.

-Entonces no llegué tarde –dijo sonriendo de a poco aunque se sentía fatal.

-Reid, es un milagro que llegues tarde, ¿Leyendo hasta tarde? –dijo Morgan socarronamente.

-Cállate Morgan, no han empezado, así que a los efectos legales y horarios llegue a tiempo justo –dijo el genio de mal humor.

-Déjalo Morgan, ¿Te sientes mal Reid? Te ves fatal –dijo Prentiss- ¿Te busco un Té en vez de un café?

-Gracias Prentiss... Se puede decir que sí, solo tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza, si no es problema para ti... –dijo arreglando su bolso y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. "Mi dolor de cabeza es tan ligero como las Torres Gemelas con el avión incrustado en el costado y el peso de la explosión"

-Ya vuelvo.

"Gracias" murmuró el chico sacudiéndose la cabeza. Emily se levantó y fue a buscar el té de Spencer, Hotch y Rossi entraron a la sala y preguntaron por la morena "Fue a buscar un té para Reid" dijo Seaver, Rossi asintió con ojo crítico mirando a Spencer que intentaba mantenerse tan sereno como de costumbre. Hotch entregó los informes y le preguntó al chico en voz baja "¿te sientes bien Reid? Puedo darte el día hoy, llegaste un poco después de tu horario normal" "No hay problema, es solo un dolor de cabeza... Déjeme analizar el informe." Prentiss llego con la taza tibia y se la dio a Spencer que la agradeció y se tomo el té de manera tan apresurada que Morgan pensó que se comería la taza... Y el informe.

Después de hablar con García, analizar las escenas del crimen y estar montándose en el jet privado para ir a Miami, Spencer se puso los lentes oscuros de nuevo, le preguntaron algo sobre las cosas que estaban en las caras de los muertos y se fue a buscar un café.

‐Esta es la fila ¿No? –dijo Ashley sonriéndole a Reid que se estaba masajeando hacía un segundo el puente de la nariz, quitándose los lentes.

‐Ah. Perdón, es que… Estaba pensando –dijo el castaño bastante abatido.

‐Espero que cuando aterricemos te encuentres mejor.

‐ ¿Puedo preguntarte del clima en Miami?

‐Claro, unos 25C° y soleado ¿por?

‐Nada en especial… Gracias.

Y al sentarse en su puesto favorito y terminar de releer el informe por decimoquinta vez, aparte de leer libros de satanismo y santería y marcar todo con colores para que los demás hallasen todo fácilmente, sintió mucho cansancio y se quedó dormido.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSrRrRrRrRrRrRrR

_The sun goes Down_

Ella huía, su cabello rojizo centelleaba bajo la luna del bosque de forma antinatural, su mirada aterrada estaba empañada en lágrimas, las ramas le golpeaban el rostro y los insectos se clavaban en su piel cada vez que podían, el corría tras ella tratando de alcanzarla, su corto cabello estaba lleno de ramas y tierra, su ropa estaba rasgada y ensangrentada igual que la de ella, sus ojos verdosos solo dejaban ver desesperación e ira, ella no huía de él, él huía también, huían de esos gruñidos y chasquidos que venían desde muy al fondo, huían del sonido de las fauces abriendo y cerrando, de esa nariz que resoplaba y de esas garras que cortaban las hojas al apartarlas, huían de esa saliva que goteaba ansiosa y sin control, de esa lengua que se relamía cuando estaba cerca de ellos y que esperaba ansiosa probar la sangre de ambos y ponerles fin a sus existencias.

Corrieron, metros, kilómetros, millas, yardas, hasta leguas o así lo sentían, pero su perseguidor sin rostro ni nombre seguía inagotable, cada paso que ellos daban, les agotaba, cada paso que el enemigo daba lo fortalecía, lo animaba, llegaron a un precipicio, solo aguas turbias y negras había abajo, era imposible sobrevivir solo a la caída, y si lo hacían, quizá encontrasen criaturas mucho peores.

-Leviathan –dijo la chica mirando a Spencer.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el Leviathan con todo esto?

-No pienses Spencer... Leviathan... –dijo ella suavemente sonriendo, él cerró los ojos y la figura sin nombre, pero ahora con rostro se acercó a él, no era ella, ella había caído al vacío. La figura era peluda, gigantesca, con enormes cuernos, con fauces de colmillos enormes y una lengua que se relamía, la baba caía sin control, sus garras parecía cuchillos de plata, sus ojos un par de llamas infernales, su hocico sin forma contraído en una mueca de satisfacción gruñía fuertemente "Eres el siguiente" se abalanzó sobre él y despertó repentinamente cayendo aparatosamente al suelo, con Morgan y Prentiss a su lado mirándolo con suma preocupación, estaba sudado, con el arma en la mano, temblando y le dolía la garganta, había estado gritando, sentía su cabeza ardiendo y a punto de reventar, tenía ganas de vomitar y el frio lo estaba matando, sus ojos se oscurecieron y lo único que pudo hacer fue recostarse en la alfombra del jet y cerrar los ojos, una vez más.

_I feel the light betray me_

-Spencer, ¿te sientes bien? -Dijo la agente Seaver en su oído muy suavemente para no alterarlo más.

-No... De verdad no, me siento fatal. –dijo con voz ronca sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Llamo a Hotch?

-No, no voy a ir a ninguna parte... Estoy bien, solo... Déjame tomar agua e ir al baño

La rubia lo ayudo a levantar mientras el no hacía más que maldecir su memoria fotográfica por haber capturado todas y cada una de las imágenes de esa pesadilla. Fue al baño y vomitó "Hasta lo que comió el día que nació" como dijo Morgan. Respiro hondo, se normalizó, se lavó la boca, la cara y se miró al espejo "¿Qué diablos me está pasando?". Sintió un leve mareo, vomitó por tercera vez y se sintió mucho mejor, al menos ya no se sentía tan pesado y el mal humor comenzaba a menguar.

_The sun goes Down_

-Reid, ve a casa

-No, me necesitan aquí, me siento mejor. –dijo el chico, y la verdad, se veía mejor, ya no se veía como muerto, solo se veía cansado.

-Reid

-No, de todas maneras ya llegamos a Miami –se puso los lentes y se bajó del jet, aun estaban con la intriga y Morgan hizo uno de sus comentarios "Rompe hielo"

-Eso es que está embarazado –dijo mientras los demás reían, bueno, todos menos el aludido.

Por primera y única vez en su vida, Spencer hizo algo que los dejo a todos helados, como si les hubiesen vaciado 1000 litros de nitrógeno líquido.

-Cállate Derek –dijo parando en seco, levantando sus lentes antes de hablar, arrastrando cada palabra y con una mirada tan peligrosa, que si no se le conocía, se podía pensar que en cualquier momento tomaba el arma y se la vaciaba en la cara. Además de que el solo hecho de llamarlo por su nombre, era algo que el usualmente no hacía, solo lo hacía con las tres únicas mujeres con las que trabajaba, Ashley, Emily y en ocasiones con Penélope.

Derek tragó grueso y se disculpo por lo bajo, se les asigno entrevistar a los lugareños del barrio y Morgan aun nervioso fue a interrogar a un tal "Jimmy Mercado" el dueño de un comedor comunal con Spencer.

-¿No vas a decirme ningún dato curioso de la zona Reid? –dijo riendo mientras notaba como su compañero bajaba la cabeza huyendo del sol como un murciélago "Hay sol como para los lentes, pero no es para tanto".

-Esta zona en particular lleva el nombre de una especie de cocodrilo... –dijo mecánicamente como siempre que decía sus "datos curiosos".

-Ese es el Reid que conozco, espera, hay un error

-Sí, esta se supone que es la calle pero no hay ningún comedor comunal.

-Deberíamos preguntar.

Preguntaron a un hombre que picaba una cabra con la cabeza sin piel, pero con ojos y nariz, para la venta, Spencer sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza mientras Morgan preguntaba, el sol que había estado tapado por una nube, arreció más de un momento a otro y los ojos de la cabra brillaron mortecinamente como si le echasen la culpa de todo, sintió ganas de vomitar, de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien Reid?

-La verdad... Mejor que la cabra... –dijo normalmente y hasta animado.

Morgan miro la cabra desollada, rió por lo bajo y murmuró "pues sí, mejor que la cabra".

Investigaron al hombre y mientras hablaban Spencer notó que un hombre negro, con collares de protección santero lo miraba con afán, se sintió nervioso y acalorado de pronto y terminaron el interrogatorio. Morgan se acerco al hombre y le dijo

-Disculpe ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas?

-Solo si tiene una orden –dijo fríamente sin dejar de mirar a Reid.

Salieron y llamaron a Hotch sobre lo que había pasado.

Aparecieron dos asesinatos más y Spencer y Hotch se vieron con un profesor en santería para preguntarle qué opinaba sobre las fotos de la escena del crimen.

-Bueno –dijo el profesor- la lengua cortada se les suele entregar como ofrenda a Eleguá, la cabeza en el plato y el resto parece en orden a excepción del perro, aunque el círculo de tiza de las escenas anteriores es algo más oscuro que la santería.

-Cierto, los santeros, aunque hacen sacrificios animales, no piden sacrificios humanos y no trabajan con las mascotas, va en contra de su ideología, ya que pueden enfadar a su santo hiriendo o maltratando a su compañero animal. Con más oscuro, profesor, ¿se refiere a? –dijo Reid.

‐Palo Mayombé, es una religión secretista poco documentada de manera general, yo estoy haciendo lo que supongo que es uno de los primeros trabajos documentados del tema, los santeros piden protección y "cuidan al santo", los paleros, trabajan con los espíritus de los muertos, este hombre puede que esté tratando de hacer un Nganga.

-¿Qué es un Nganga? –pregunto el chico de nuevo, Hotch quedó impresionado, jamás pensó escuchar esa pregunta de boca del doctor Spencer Reid, graduado a los doce años de la secundaria, con triple PhD, un coeficiente intelectual de 187 y con memoria fotográfica.

-Es... un altar, se hace con dedos de 7 personas distintas y cerebro fresco, mientras más fresco mejor.

-¿Se menciona que el cerebro debe ser de un humano vivo? Al señor Mercado, le sacaron el cerebro profesor... – reiteró Spencer

-No, con fresco se refiere a si tiene días, meses o años muerto, jamás matar a una persona para obtenerlo, va en contra de las normas del palo.

-Pues parece que este ha puesto una nueva tendencia –dijo Hotch‐ Y dígame algo profesor, ¿para qué se utiliza el Nganga?

-Es un culto para el diablo.

-Eso explicaría porque trabajan con cadáveres... y las manos mutiladas –dijo el chico.

-Bueno, gracias por su tiempo profesor, un placer –dijo Hotch de nuevo.

-Cuando quieran, si necesitan ayuda pueden consultarme, un placer igualmente, Dr. Reid, un gusto conocerlo

-Igualmente.

Se retiraron del lugar y después de discutir un poco sobre el tema, encontraron más pistas y cuestiones referentes al caso.

Mientras Spencer veía las fotos en el sitio que tenían asignado para quedarse, se quedo dormido.

_The sun, goes Down_

Los flashes de las imágenes, las muertes y todo lo que había visto recientemente aparecía sin control. Ella apareció de nuevo, estaba con un vestido verde esmeralda, su cabello estaba igual de rizado pero esta vez no se veía tan enferma. Estaba sentada en una mesa de restaurant sonriendo, e invitándole a sentarse.

-¿No te molesta? –dijo ella.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ver... tantas cosas malas, desagradables... Muertes y cosas así... ¿No te molesta saber que la gente que hace eso tiene problemas similares a los de tu madre?

-Me irrita, deberías saberlo, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Atrapar ese porcentaje que aparece, evitar que maten, mamá nunca haría algo así... Solo el 30% de los esquizofrénicos generan psicopatía y...

-Silencio Spencer... No mente... Aprende a usar tus instintos, tienes un instinto animal más fuerte que el de Morgan o el mismo Hotch

-¿Me estás diciendo sociópata? -dijo el castaño algo molesto

-No. Solo digo que eres más fuerte, piénsalo así... Morgan seguro era el típico niño lindo de la escuela, jugador de fútbol o básquet, seguramente capitán, un buen físico, complejo de superioridad... El típico chico abusivo.

-Él, no parece ser así

-No ahora, ha madurado y tú también. Pero antes seguro que no hubiera dudado en darte tres golpizas solo por dar mejor una respuesta en un examen que tú, ahora piensa...

-Dijiste que no pensara

-Piensa de forma sutil, olvida los libros y sigue lo que te diga tu corazón... ¿Quién es más fuerte?, aquel que golpeaba por inseguridad, o, aquel que siempre fue golpeado, pero aun así fue más inteligente y resolvía problemas suprimiendo su instinto destructivo.

-Supongo que el segundo, pero aun así, he matado... Y, no he sido honesto, me he callado muchas cosas y-

-Spencer, todos tenemos secretos, hasta yo los tengo.

-Dime uno y dime tu nombre

-¿Un secreto mío?

-Sí, el mejor guardado que tengas

-En primaria, intentó violarme una maestra, se llamaba Kara, la denuncié, la denuncié con ayuda de un abogado, mis padres estaban de viaje y no tenía nada que hacer, llame al 911, aceptaron la denuncia, la llevaron a juicio y la apresaron, pero nadie lo supo.

-Cómo,

-Fácil, le dije al director que testificara, miró mis heridas y vio los rasguños en la cara de la maestra, me creyó y me ayudó.

-Algo cruel, una violación de lesbianas... Eso nunca lo había visto...

-Ni oído... Y mi nombre, está en uno de tus libros favoritos. Empieza por L, ahora debo irme... –dijo con tristeza levantándose de la mesa dejando ver más de ese bello vestido, se acercó y le abrazó mientras le besaba la mejilla, haciendo que éste se sonrojara – Recuerda siempre Spence, que soy tan real como JJ, como Emily, como Noelle, como Aaron, como Dave o como Derek. Solo tienes que buscarme, ¿para eso está Penélope no?

-Que tiene que ver García con

-Te di un dato, un secreto... Con eso puedes empezar a buscar

Spencer despertó abruptamente con dolor en el cuello, quedó dormido con la cabeza hacia atrás, pensó en lo que le dijo la chica y decidió llamar a García.

_I feel the light betray me_

-Oficina de omnipresencia completa, habla tu ser afortunado.

-García es Reid

-Habla niño lindo

-Necesito que busques a una profesora de primaria llamada Kara, que esté en prisión por violación de una menor de edad.

-¿Algún detalle extra?

-Eeeeh, si, el director de la escuela testificó, la maestra tenía rasguños en la cara y la niña que intentó violar testificó también, no hubo padres presentes, ellos estaban de viaje.

-¿Esto es del caso que están viendo allá en Miami?

-No... Es... Complicado, se puede decir que trato de encontrar a alguien, envíame los resultados al celular y tranquila, le mandaré saludos a tu hombre de mi parte

-¡Que listo niño!

Unos dos días después descubrieron que el profesor que habían consultado unos días antes era el culpable debido a ciertas pistas que encontraron luego. Como lo del libro, que no les dijo que había cosas mal, o sin ningún significado religioso, etc.

-Tenemos una orden, ¿ahora puede hablar? –pregunto Derek, entrando en el santuario de los santeros irrumpiendo un ritual que tenía lugar en ese momento.

-Solo contigo -dijo mirando a Spencer.

-Bien, venga...

El líder de la "casa de Dios" se fue, dejando a un chico menor haciendo lo que faltaba del ritual.

Al llegar a la sala de interrogatorios Hotch, Derek y Spencer estaban afuera discutiendo.

-Iré yo, ese tipo necesita mano dura, estoy seguro de que fue el –dijo el moreno.

-No, mejor yo, ese tipo de convicción no suele ser sana Morgan –dijo Hotch.

-Voy, yo, Morgan ¿recuerdas que dijo que solo hablaría conmigo? –dijo el castaño

-Si ya tienen una conexión anterior deja que el haga el interrogatorio Morgan, algún día tenía que hacerlo –dijo Rossi palmeando en el hombro al muchacho –ve y trata de sacarle todo lo que tenga.

El castaño entró a la sala con los papeles y habló de primero.

-Buenas tardes... Soy el Dr. Spencer Reid.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Spencer.

-Puede decirme-

-Se que esta luz le molesta y hace que le duela la cabeza

Spencer no habló, extendió las fotos sobre la mesa y se las mostró al hombre.

-La lengua

-¿Qué con ella?

-En la santería la lengua sirve para acallar y proteger solo si tiene alfileres

-A un lado, encima, de algún color en específico o,

-Clavados sobre la lengua, simples alfileres. La cabeza descerebrada, no cuadra... Los santeros no hacemos sacrificios humanos.

-Eso lo sé, ¿pero hay algo de malo con ella?

-Sí, parece una imitación de la cabeza de Elegguá... Pero de por si la cabeza está de más, los paleros siempre se llevan las cabezas, no las dejan, el perro también fue una exageración.

-Los santeros no usan animales domésticos con propietarios para sus sacrificios.

-Exacto.

El hombre calló y Morgan entró a supervisar, "Necesita atención, lo estás dejando aparte" dijo una voz ya conocida para Reid en su cabeza "Ahora no... Silencio" pensó el cerrando los ojos.

‐Esto le recordará a su juventud con los machetes… ¿No Julio? ¡Le gusta matar no, le gusta herir gente inocente! ¿Le suenan conocidas las mutilaciones de manos y piernas? O ¿Le parece mejor la decapitación? –Morgan gritaba, pero ni Spencer ni Julio estaban prestándole atención alguna.

El hombre empezó a golpear su mano rítmicamente sobre la mesa, aumentó el ritmo y empezó a cantar en un lenguaje extraño, cantaba golpeaba, cantaba y golpeaba, todo, sin dejar de mirar a Spencer a los ojos, los ojos del hombre se ponían rojos y los de Spencer se veían mas verdes que nunca, ninguno perdía el contacto visual, el hombre ya gritaba sus cánticos y afuera todos estaban confundidos. El hombre paro y Hotch mandó a Spencer y Morgan a salir de la sala.

_The sun goes Down_

_I feel the light betray me_

-Es la típica posesión

-Sí, está comprobado, no son farsas, ellos de verdad creen que están poseídos, incluso se ven cambios biológicos inexplicables, pero que entran en la explicación de que el sujeto de verdad se cree poseído –dijo el castaño bastante sereno

-Pensé que correrías –dijo Hotch.

-No, ¿De qué me serviría? Escapar no me hubiese dejado oír lo que me estaba diciendo, ni me hubiese dejado preguntarle ahora que fue lo que dijo.

-Yo soy santero y jamás escuche semejante lenguaje, no entendí ni una palabra. –dijo un policía local que estaba en la estación.

-Voy a entrar.

Spencer entró de nuevo en la sala y el hombre tomaba agua.

-¿De qué hablábamos?

-Del caso...

-El santo, Dr. Spencer, se comunico con usted.

-Hmmm interesante la verdad, puedo decirle lo que usted... El santo quiero decir, ¿me dijo? ¿Podría traducirlo?

-Claro.

Spencer dijo la primera parte. "Chico, tienes muchos Eggun malos en la cabeza".

-¿Qué son los Eggun? –preguntó el castaño.

-Espíritus de gente muerta, fantasmas.

Spencer dijo la segunda parte. "Debes hacerte una limpieza rápido"

-Dudo que así pueda trabajar –dijo el hombre.

-La verdad, es algo duro... Me cuesta un poco. Sobretodo estos últimos días.

-Tienes fantasmas en la cabeza, de todos aquellos que has visto muertos debes buscar un modo de eliminarlos, ¿cree que pueda trabajar mejor sin ellos? –dijo Julio, aunque Morgan no entendía ni media palabra.

El chico asintió y les llegó una llamada, durante el interrogatorio, cuando vieron que el profesor había huido y también el muchacho, al que habían encontrado con heroína, Elián Morales que entraba con el perfil del asesino y tenía evidencia al parecer, fidedigna en su casa, incluido el

Nganga en su clóset, el hombre se sobresaltó y dijo que lo buscaría y probaría que él no es el culpable, sabía que Elián era un chico resentido, pero sabía que jamás podría ser capaz de semejante acto barbárico, que pediría ayuda a los Orishas. Comenzó a cantar y rociar agua sobre él suelo, diciendo finalmente "los Orishas están con nosotros". El hombre salió de la estación por su cuenta para buscar a su pupilo, que según él, desde hacía ya algún tiempo había dejado las drogas por él y lo necesitaba limpio. El equipo se fue hasta la casa de Julio a buscar pistas. Spencer se la pasaba viendo una reja sobre una puerta que rechinaba, la reja estaba mal cerrada y se abría y cerraba, al entrar al departamento del doctor, Spencer decidió subir y mirar el cuarto a ver si había alguna pista sobre cómo encontrarlo antes de que ocurriera algo malo y ahora, su instinto le decía que tenía al hombre santero con el cual había hablado hacía una escasa media hora atrás, miró unas fotos y sintió de nuevo ese punzante dolor de cabeza, sentía que ardía, incluso sentía que el chaleco antibalas lo estaba asfixiando, se lo quitó, se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos y empezó a gruñir fuertemente, inclinado sobre el suelo, los flashes iban y venían a gran velocidad, y se escuchaba el sonido de esos recuerdos_ "Spence, no pienses" "Whoaaaaaa ¿nuevo corte?" "Soy real" " ¿Es sobre el caso que están viendo?" "Spencer estas muerto, nadie vendrá a buscarte" "Hijo, ven, voy a contarte una historia" "Mi nombre está en uno de tus libros favoritos" "Un anillo para gobernarlos, otro para encontrarlos en las tinieblas" "Eso es que está embarazado" "Ven a lado oscuro" "Tú asquerosa y ruin cucaracha, eres un asco Malfoy –dijo Hermione molesta" "Allegro mató a su madre por el bien de la humanidad" "Búscame" "¿Te sientes bien?" "Dame mi tarea imbécil bueno para nada" "Oh, Elbereth, Lúthien y Glithoniel, protegednos –dijo Legolas" "No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" "Te quiero muchísimo"_

-¡BASTA! –gritó, tirado en el piso temblando, respiró, se levantó forzadamente y miró una foto enmarcada sacada de un periódico.

De nuevo la casa, pero la reconoció, miró hacia afuera y vio que la maldita reja con la casa estaba justo en frente. Calculó la altura "tres metros, si estiro los pies en el momento correcto, puedo salir ileso." Saltó por la ventana cual lobo tras su presa y aterrizó sobre sus pies y manos, corrió

hasta la casa como un león y entró, sacó el arma y vio al santero amarrado en el suelo, el otro chico en una silla con una sobredosis y el profesor ahora apuntándole con un arma.

-Bájala

-D-De acuerdo... –dijo el tapándose los ojos y bajando el arma.

-Todos morirán y nadie sabrá que fui yo, pensaran que fue el pobre niño santero con una sobredosis de Éxtasis.

-Pero verán que usted escapó –dijo, rascándose la frente y luego el ojo izquierdo

-Lo verán como si me fuera a proteger.

-¿Y qué hay de mi, cómo explicará mi, muerte? –dijo agarrándose la cabeza

-Sencillo, el pobre Dr. Spencer Reid, muerto debido a entrometerse en una religión que lo volvió desquiciado, trata de salvar al hombre que lo volvió loco, pero resulta muerto por error.

-No lo haga, si lo piensa... Somos más parecidos de lo usted cree –dijo con poca voz el castaño

-¿SI? ¿Cómo en qué? Si se puede saber

-A... ambos, nos gustan los libros

-¿Libros? De qué sirve esto... Igual lo mataré

-Ambos sabemos que esto no es por la venta de su libro

-Claro que no

-Es por su padre, a ver si le presta atención, siempre lo tuvo relegado, está resentido –hizo un ademán con la mano y un sonido extraño escapó desde su garganta.

-Cállese lo mataré ahora mismo, por mentiroso

-Pero se sabrá, alguien verá –Dijo de nuevo cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?

-E-está, muy, brillante... –dijo arrodillándose.

-¿Brillante? Si casi todas las luces estás apagadas

- P-por, fa-vor, hare lo que sea, solo, solo a-páguelas –dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba sufrimiento, los flashes volvieron y la cabeza la sentía como si estuviera lacerada y mutilada.

El hombre lo miró como si estuviera loco y se dispuso a apagar la única luz que había cerca, Spencer vio un palo que estaba a su lado, lo tomó y como un reflejo, golpeó al profesor en la cabeza, él nunca pensó que podía hacer algo así, aún así, lo hizo, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y lo dejo inconsciente, en ese momento, llegaron Rossi y Morgan, estuvieron buscando a Spencer desde que encontraron su chaleco en el cuarto y no supieron como se había ido.

-¿Qué hiciste? –dijo Rossi

-Salté

-¿Seis metros? Estás loco Reid

-No, eran tres

-Son seis Reid, estabas en la tercera planta y cada planta tiene un alto de 2 metros.

-Imposible

-No, imposible lo que tú hiciste...

-Salté, solo eran tres metros, los vi, los medí con la vista no estoy loco

-Parece que sí, cuando vimos el chaleco, y luego la ventana abierta... Pensamos que te llevaríamos a la morgue

-Imposible... Salté, sentí los 5 segundos de regla en tres metros, caí sobre mis pies y las manos, incluso me sentí... nada, no importa, el he ho es que corrí, sin dolor alguno y llegué hasta aquí, son tres metros Rossi

-Voltea y mira la habitación con la luz prendida

-Carajo... –dijo el castaño anonadado "¿Cómo salté seis metros? Soy un nerd, pero no soy Spiderman, ni me mordió una araña radioactiva"

-¿Cómo lo mantuviste? –preguntó Hotch.

-Hablé con él, lo entretuve y fingí un dolor de cabeza

-¿Lo fingiste?

-Sí, lo fingí Hotch...

-Hmmm

El profesor preguntaba si ahora su padre si le prestaría atención, si sería reconocido etc. Spencer solo pensó en que le venía bien un descanso y volvió a la estación, dos horas después volvieron al jet privado y Spencer busco su lugar favorito, una sábana y se acostó a dormir, sintió alguien en el puesto de al frente, era Morgan.

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué te disculpas Morgan? Solo el 95% de los realmente culpables se disculpan

-Por haberte molestado esta semana, se que te sentías mal y aún así no hice nada para ayudarte, irrumpí en tu interrogatorio...

-¿Sabes que siempre me pasan cosas raras en los interrogatorios?

-Lo sé, por eso quise entrar, pensé que necesitarías una mano...

-Sin problema, la próxima vez, confía más en mi, el 30% de las niñas pre y adolescentes se quejan con sus madre de la falta de confianza.

-Bueno, nosotros no somos niñas, ni pre ni adolescentes

-La verdad yo salí de la adolescencia hace poco, soy una clase de Post-adolescente

-Gracioso... Bien chico genio, duérmete... ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, García te mando esto por fax, dijo que no lo habías recibido al celular.

-Gracias... Por cierto, te manda saludos

-Claro, no puede vivir sin mi –dijo el moreno riendo y guiñando un ojo, para luego irse a dormir.

Spencer abrió el sobre y leyó el informe "Kara Polanski, acusada y hallada culpable de intento de violación contra Lúthien Romanov Tinúviel, testigos, la víctima y el director de la escuela Harry Morrisson." Terminó de leer el informe del caso, la declaración de ambas partes, y vio las fotos, Kara era una mujer albina de unos 48 años, el Sr. Morrisson era alto, canoso, de barba, ojos azules y tez blanca, un abuelo hecho y derecho y Lúthien, era en ese entonces una menuda chica de 6to grado de ojos marrón rojizo, cabello ondulado negro y una sonrisa enorme y encantadora., tomó la foto y se la mostró a Morgan

-¿Te parece linda?

-Con esa sonrisa tan sexy y ese cabello, en sexto grado, creo que si tuviera 15 años más, sería toda mía ¿Por?

-Curiosidad. Y de verdad dudo que caiga a pies tuyos...

-¿La conoces?

-No te interesa...

Morgan se fue a dormir con una interrogante en la cabeza y Reid estaba mucho más tranquilo, "al menos existes...".

Al llegar a la base en Quántico, Virginia, Reid le dejó unas flores a García en el escritorio "Gracias por encontrar algo tan importante, Morgan dice que era obvio, no puedes vivir sin él"

Spencer fue a la clínica al día siguiente en la noche para retirar sus tomografías, ahora no parecía un loco. Tenía puesto su suéter azul púrpura, sus jeans largos y las Converses negras, tenía frío y aun tenía los lentes puestos. Una pulsera verde y amarilla brillaba en su muñeca izquierda junto con su reloj, la miro de nuevo y recordó lo que le había dicho aquel santero en Miami cuando se la dio "Úsala, la necesitas más que yo, te ayudará a estar protegido" "¿De qué necesitas estar protegido Reid?" "No tengo idea". Llegó la misma enfermera y le dio el papel que debía firmar para llevarse las tomografías y hablar con el doctor.

-Enfermera odiosa... Esas son las que el sistema de salud debería retirar "Es una tomografía, no cirugía"... Vieja bruja... –dijo quejándose bajito e imitando la lánguida, áspera y masculinizada voz de la Sra. Zamarripa.

Entró a ver al doctor y éste le habló de varias posibilidades

-Tus tomografías están perfectas Spencer...

-Es raro...

-Lo sé, no has considerado que puede ser tal vez... ¿Psicosomático?

-¿Psicosomático? –dijo el castaño indignado

-Sí, que son malestares que se generan de forma mental o emocional, sin necesidad de haber ninguna patología clínica o

-Sé lo que es psicosomático doctor, y ¡yo no estoy loco! –dijo alteradísimo

-No le digo que esté loco pero

-¡No, nada! Mi madre es esquizofrénica y está internada en una institución mental, ¡sé reconocer una enfermedad mental aunque la tuviese yo mismo!

-Pero

-No, el dolor de cabeza tan fuerte y esta maldita fotosensibilidad del demonio no son psicosomáticas, son muy reales... ¡No me hice pasar por tanta tortura! (y una enfermera amargada) ¡para que me digan que estoy loco! –dijo suspirando y recogiendo las tomografías dándole la espalda al médico, diciéndole buenas noches y yéndose de allí lo más rápido posible.

Llegó a casa, lanzó los zapatos, el suéter, las medias, la camisa, la corbata, los lentes, la camiseta y los pantalones sobre la lavadora, y yéndose a dormir lo más rápido que pudiese. Tuvo otro de sus sueños.

-Bravo, me hallaste

-Sí, con García y semejante cantidad de datos era el equivalente a una búsqueda realmente cerrada.

-Hmmm bravo... ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-En el bosque de hace unos días, llevas la misma ropa y...

-¿Y... qué?

-Te ves igual de triste

-Sí, lo sé, el bosque me trae malos recuerdos aunque es muy hermoso y aquí habitan los lobos.

-Lo sé, la población de lobos grises en Estados Unidos es escasa, solo hay un 24% de los que habían hace un poco menos de medio siglo, los cazan...

-Por su piel, colmillos, garras y huesos.

-Exacto... –dijo el castaño sentándose en el suelo - ¿por qué me hablaste el otro día en el interrogatorio?

-Para que el hablara, si no lo hacía no haríamos esto

-¿Esto qué?

-Cazar lo que te aturde

-¿Cazarlo?

-Sí, la bestia del otro día... Es Behemot o Bégimo el enemigo de Leviathan...

-Según los hebreos, Behemot es una especie de Buey y representa la tierra.

-Sí, y Leviathan, es, según la biblia, una especie de dragón serpiente gigante, aunque en el Corán es un pez gigante, y representa el agua.

-Si... Que tiene que ver Behemot con...

-Que en tu mente vive Leviathan, él es el que te permite serenarte en las crisis, es él el que le dijo a Derek que se callara, el que te permitió saltar seis metros sin ningún rasguño, es tu instinto, solo que representado con un ser más fuerte que cualquier cosa, Leviathan, que es el agua, indomable, bondadosa, serena y rebelde, también sabia. Por eso te sentiste como un animal por una fracción de segundo.

-Y Behemot...

-Está aquí, debido a que te estabas metiendo demasiado a fondo en tus casos y como él es la tierra, quiere conectarte con él para destruirte y eliminar a tu Leviathan, básicamente, estas criaturas son parte de un legado ancestral y son estados mentales, aunque en realidad existen, Behemot es esa sensación de malestar que te quedó impregnada desde lo de Tobías. Quiere destruirte, es como tu cisne negro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, qué quieres, por qué yo, qué llamó tu atención?

-Básicamente, yo soy tu Ziz, el cielo, el pacificador. Porque nos conoceremos, de una mala manera pero lo haremos, quiero ayudarte, y llamaste mi atención porque fuiste el único que me quiso ayudar, he estado secuestrada desde hace tres años y quiero irme, ellos me torturan... Me maltratan y me acosan... Aunque a veces me tratan bien porque les gusta como canto, y les hace felices oírme, así que tenemos un trato, yo canto si no me tratan tan mal, ellos…

-¿Ellos quiénes?

-Los Blackreapers, unos asesinos que escaparon de allí, van a matar de nuevo, reabrirán el caso y llegará a la BAU

-Imposible, si nadie los encontró hace 15 años, por qué crees que nosotros, que yo

-Sencillo, atraparon a Foyet y a Tobías, ambos eran de los Blackreapers.

-Fue suerte, Tobías me atrapó a mí... y Foyet buscó a la ex-esposa de Hotchner y a Jack su hijo pequeño.

-Y también Adrián Bale.

-Fue Gideon hace años, Lúthien, entiende... otra cosa, ¿Cómo demonios puedes hacer un sueño tan real?

-No, no tengo nada que entender, se lo qué te digo, la forma en la que me comunico es fácil, mi madre era una Áspid

-¿Una Áspid? ¿No eran un mito? Igual que los zombis, los hombres lobo y los vampiros...

-No, no lo son, mi padre sufría de esquizofrenia, se creía un hombre lobo, mato a 35 personas, lo único que no explicaban era porque los colmillos le crecían, supusieron que era su mente, que se creía la treta.

-Pero...

-Silencio, ahí viene Behemot, quédate atrás mío, no hables ni lo mires. Si Leviathan llega, escóndete.

-Pero y ¿si no nos vemos más?

-Siempre nos vemos, a partir de la próxima semana aparece el caso, solo puedo decirte que estoy en Estados Unidos cerca de New York, me dejan salir tres veces por semana a un bar, restaurante o biblioteca.

-Que duro... –dijo sarcástico el castaño.

-Sí, con radio transmisor con electroshock si quieres escapar, mañana voy al Le' Bistre, reservare dos, pregunta por Romanov, te darán mi mesa, 7:15 p.m., llega por favor...

-Lo haré

-Ahora, ¡quédate atrás!

Spencer obedeció, le llegó un olor inmenso a podredumbre y carne cruda. El olor lo tenía loco cerró los ojos y dijo "el olor es temporal, respira normalmente y no lo sentirás" inhaló un poco más fuerte y vomito.

-Al final moriré, que asco... -dijo el castaño.

-Shhhhh –dijo ella en su oído. Él la vio tan cerca que solo quería quedarse así y no despertar nunca, los ojos de ella brillaban como el fuego y las pestañas largas y negras caían un poco sobre sus ojos, su piel pálida brillaba tan irrealmente como su cabello, sus labios pálidos y finos también se veían iluminados, había sangre en ellos. Ella lo miró y no creía ver algo así, sus ojos se veían verdes y brillantes aunque siempre de ese color marrón raro, como los de un tigre de bengala, sus cortas pestañas los hacían ver más inocentes, su quijada se veía como esculpida en mármol y su cabello corto se veía de un color cobre rojizo, se acercaron un poco "Spencer..." de un segundo a otro, Behemot estaba resoplando sobre ellos, algo plateado brilló sobre el cielo, no era la luna, ni las estrellas, eran sus garras filosas, ella saltó hacia atrás en una vuelta, "con estilo..." murmuró la chica, su mirada adquirió un matiz peligroso, un brillo letal se hallaba en ellos, "no temas pensar en grande" susurró tras un árbol, ya que era un sueño y se podía hacer cualquier cosa, cambió su ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada por un par de shorts que dejaban poco que imaginar, una camiseta negra sin mangas y uno forros cayendo sobre sus muslos, sosteniendo dos 9mm, sus botas de montar negras de punta de acero pateaban a la bestia haciéndola retroceder, igual que esos guantes de motociclista que lanzaban zarpazos a Behemot, sacó una AK47, disparó pero la bestia seguía haciendo de las suyas, estaba buscando a Spencer, él veía todo desde un agujero en el suelo, oía siseos detrás de él pero no quería ni saber qué demonios eran, ella saco un sable y golpeó a diestra y siniestra, la bestia rompió el sable y la AK, saco las 9mm y comenzó a disparar como una sociópata.

-¡Spencer sal de ahí!

-Dijiste que no me acercara

-YA

El chico salió y recibió una escopeta común, disparaba a la cabeza de Behemot pero este aun no se rendía, ambos disparaban, ella sudaba y sangraba, Behemot corrió directo hacia Spencer y ella se metió en su camino... Todo se volvió lento por un segundo, ella sintió los colmillos enormes y filosos sobre su muslo desgarrando cada filamento del músculo, los tendones, todo, mientras pegaba el cañón sobre la frente de Behemot y presionaba el gatillo, él saltó hacia un lado y adelante dando una rodada por el piso "al fin el entrenamiento del FBI sirve de algo" pegó el cañón del arma sobre el pecho mientras se deslizaba sobre el lodo y debajo del estómago de Behemot, haló el gatillo y cerró los ojos. Pasó el segundo lento, Spencer se estrelló sobre un árbol, Lúthien cayó al suelo maldiciendo en voz alta y tres idiomas, mientras Behemot caía justo al lado de ella aún con las fauces clavadas en su pierna. Algo enorme sobrevoló el cielo, era verde y azul, negro y blanco, escamoso, parecía una serpiente de 4 colores serpenteando y gruñendo desde el cielo.

-AY MIERDA –dijo ella tratando de huir.

-Pero, el no...

-Sí, es bueno, hasta se puede decir que nos apoya, pero estoy... Atrapada en la boca de este idiota.

Spencer palideció al ver el charco de sangre sobre todas las hojas, veía los dientes cerrados completamente sobre la pierna, mientras ella la golpeaba y le maldecía, él puso la escopeta sobre la nuca del animal, "¡¿Estás loco?" dijo ella "no, en la nuca están todos los conectores nerviosos, si esta escopeta genera suficiente energía eléctrica, puedo hacer que abra la boca". Contó a tres y disparó, la cosa abrió sus fauces y ella gritó tan fuerte que incluso parecía que el Leviathan se había asustado. Ella se arrastró como un soldado por el suelo, no quería ayuda, avanzó bastante lejos y se dejó caer finalmente en el suelo.

-Si fuera la vida real, ya estuviese sufriendo –dijo Spencer

-¿Por?

-Te volviste importante, sabes más de mí que yo... La verdad, sería cruel saber que la persona que tiene todas las respuestas a tus preguntas, se muere

-Igual duele... Dispárame

-¿QUÉ QUÉ?

-Que me dispares, no me pasará nada anda...

-No

-Cobarde

-Sí, soy un cobarde, no te voy a disparar.

-Bien –dijo ella quedando boca arriba llena de sangre y lodo, con la pierna destrozada y la camiseta a punto de pasar a mejor vida, su cabello se veía rojizo y brillaba a la luz de la luna aún lleno de tierra y sangre desperdigado por el suelo "es raro, pero se ve hermosa" pensó Spencer, ella sonrió pícaramente mientras guiñaba el ojo, mostrándole una seña grosera con la mano y halando el gatillo justo sobre su frente. Era una imagen extraña, sexy, retorcida, morbosa y anormal, básicamente, una chica semi-desnuda, llena de sangre y tierra, siendo sarcástica hasta en el último segundo de un suicidio en un sueño.

Una voz susurró una palabra.

_BLACKOUT_

El apagón típico se apoderó de ella, se sintió seducida por la oscuridad absoluta, sintió vibrar su cuerpo y se dejó llevar, oyó la típica voz del Silverclaw diciendo "Apagón".

Y luego escucho al Goldfang diciendo "Enciéndete".

_LIGHTBRIGHT_

Respiró hondo y se desesperezó en ese minúsculo cuarto. Era todo negro con una sola ventana que dejaba ver la trayectoria de la luna desde las 9 hasta las 3 y del sol igualmente de 9 a 3.

El vidrio estaba empañado, así que intuyo que mientras estuvo en su pequeña aventura a lo Tomb Raider vestida a lo Lara Croft con Spencer, llovió toda la noche. Suspiró, tocaron la compuerta del suelo, y apareció su plato de comida, al menos comía bien, lo que pedía se lo traían. Era bueno de algún modo, se recostó en el suelo después de comer y se dedicó a huirle al sol, le había agarrado aversión después de pasar 1 año encerrada en una mansión pero en completa oscuridad. Sin ninguna luz. Vio que tenía a su lado el arma 9mm y rió

-Qué hará Spencer cuándo vea esto...

Respiró de nuevo y se escondió en una de las esquinas, quería sentir la energía, conocer y vencer al enemigo, quería liberar toda su energía acumulada. "cuando salga de esta mierda... voy a ir a un campo de tiro, al gimnasio, a un bar de borrachos, a visitar a Spencer y vivir de nuevo en esa mansión, pero con la maldita electricidad instalada..." pensó durmiendo de nuevo.

-Solo espero que me rescaten.

_BLACKOUT_

Todo se volvió negro, no sabía dónde estaba o que hacía, cayó en un letargo desesperante y asfixiante.

De pronto. Otra voz murmuró otra distinta.

_LIGHTBRIGHT_

Despertó en su habitación, se sentía cansado. Se revolvió a un lado y sintió una escopeta. Bajó la mano y allí estaban los cartuchos, reviso más arriba y allí estaba una pistola calibre 9 mm, murmuró algo y sintió algo en sus dedos, hebras de cabello rojizo. Suspiró y estrelló su cabeza bajo la almohada. Iba a ser una semana difícil.

End of chapter one.

¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué me dicen? Es mi primer fic con un personaje serio por así decirlo. Ya había hecho un one-shot de spiderman pero no es lo mismo. Hice este porque me lo propuse, la frase "The sun goes Down, i feel the light betray me" es de Papercut de Linkin Park, significa, "el sol se esconde, siento que la luz me traiciona". "Blackout" significa en inglés "apagón" y es el título de otra canción de Linkin Park, ademas Lightbright es "Luz brillante".

Si tienen dudas, "Silverclaw" es "garra de plata" o "garra plateada"que simula ser la luna en menguante cuando parece una garra, es el encargado de llevarse al vacío a los que se despiertan de manera abrupta, el te induce a ese momento de la mañana donde no sabes quién eres, dónde estás y qué haces allí. "Goldenfang" es "colmillo dorado" o "colmillo de oro" es el que simula ser el sol naciente en la mañana cuando genera esos rayos dorados hermosos en las nubes, es el que despeja tu mente y te hace recobrar la conciencia, y hacer tu vida normalmente. Básicamente son los guardianes que evitan que quedes en coma o caigas en el odiado insomnio.

Feliz semana y dos cosas mas

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y

FELICIDADES TOM POR LLEVARTE DOS VECES CONSECUTIVAS TU POTE DE COTUFAS DE ORO!

That's it...


	2. La cita y el canto de la serpiente

Bien, después de ver Castle hoy, supe definitivamente, me gustan las series policiacas cuyos protagonistas de sexos opuestos se atraen, ejemplo: Bones- Booth y Brennan y Castle- Richard y Kate. Me gustó mucho que entre esta y la semana pasada ambas series tuvieran el contexto de "Es solo un caballero con la brillante armadura del FBI que está ahí para ti" como dijo Ángela de Bones, además que amo la personalidad asertiva de Beckett y el cinismo sin límites de Brennan, además de que amo el liberalismo y el sarcasmo de Booth y Castle... Bueno X, con inspiraciones renovadas, y después de gritar unas 30 veces BLACKOUT en mi casa, (hubo un apagón general en Nueva Casarapa) y llamaran los vecinos porque "su hija mayor está despotricando contra el gobierno con el micrófono del karaoke" vengo lista para escribir más de esta idea que se plantó en mi cabeza como una especie de Inception XD, bueno, espero les guste y recuerden que esta trama se sale un poco de lo común. Y otra cosa, no quiero ofender a nadie pero... ¡SPENCER REID NO ES GAY, NO TIENE UN AMORÍO CON HOTCH NI ESTÁ CASADO CON MORGAN! ¡POR SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, GODRIC GRYFFINDOR Y ROWENA RAVENCLAW GENTE! El chico es asocial, no homosexual... solo digo solo digo... Y no lo hago por ofender, créanme, he leído Fics buenos Slash de esta serie (Como, el, el perro y yo... o aglo asi), solo que a Spence, no lo veo así.

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds pertenece a Jeff Davies y a la televisora CBS, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Penélope García, Ashley Seaver, Noelle Greenaway, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner, Dave Rossi y Jason Gideon son personajes de Criminal Minds. Lúthien Romanov Tinúviel es un personaje de mi creación que nada tiene que ver con esta serie.

Broken

Capítulo II

La cita y el canto de la serpiente.

Spencer estaba nervioso, eran las 3 de la mañana pero aún su cerebro desarrollado no daba con una explicación lógica al hecho de que había despertado con una escopeta, los cartuchos de ésta, una 9mm con sus cartuchos, más unas hebras de cabello que guardó con cuidado en un frasco de vidrio transparente, después de despertar de un sueño muy realista.

-Ella tenía las dos 9mm, tenía en la espalda la escopeta y tenía los cartuchos en los bolsillos. No soy sonámbulo, ya que tengo alarmas especiales para evitar accidentes, no soy esquizofrénico ya que anoche me entregaron los resultados "perfectamente" de las tomografías, yo no dormí con ninguna mujer anoche... Y menos salí a disparar... No existe ni un 0,1% de probabilidades de que esto apareciera así como así en mi casa… Así que contra todo pronóstico, me toca, aceptar… que… el sueño… fue más real, de lo que quiero admitir… -dijo Spencer aun acostado en la cama eran las 3 de la mañana, pero se sentía como si hubiera tomado 30 jarras de café sin parar. – ahora tendré que preguntarle, y tengo el presentimiento de que lo que encuentre no me va a gustar.

Se levantó y se vistió, esa noche estaba haciendo calor así que había decidido dormir solo en ropa interior, busco un pantalón deportivo y fue a la cocina, por algún motivo tenía más sed que de costumbre, se comió los restos del almuerzo del día anterior, que eran los suficientes como para alimentar a tres Morgan.

Buscó la caja del té, la jarra y buscó el DVD, "quizá me relaje viendo una película" pensó. Buscó en su estante de DVD's ordenado por orden alfabético, en género, duración, fecha de lanzamiento, número de entregas y director. Miró unos 5 minutos y optó por V for Vendetta. Encendió el televisor de plasma hizo las correspondientes conexiones al DVD y puso el menú de la película.

El té estaba listo así que solo tomó su taza de té, la puso en la mesita ratona y puso inicio a la película. Rió con el ingenio de V, gruñó mirando el delirio psicótico del Canciller y Creedy y se burló de la obsesión ridícula del policía por atrapar a V, lo gracioso es que el policía le recordó al chico dibujante de Zodiac, pero V le recordaba un poco a sí mismo. Una historia tétrica, un pasado del que prefieren no hablar y una inteligencia e ideales distintos a los del resto, lo único que Spencer sentía que no tenía de V, era su capacidad de socializar abiertamente y su modo de decir todo lo que sabe y ha leído sin que le manden a callar. El sería feliz el día que dejaran de llamarle genio, porque aunque sabía que era superior y le gustaba demostrarlo, la gente no veía al chico más allá del cerebro. "solo ven un físico agradable, un cerebro enorme y el chico raro que hace gestos con las manos" pensó él con cierta amargura mientras terminaba la película.

Evey (Natalie Portman) besó la máscara de Guy de V, Spencer bufó, a la vez que V salía corriendo diciendo "no puedo hacerlo" Spencer bufó de nuevo y quitó la película, no supo porque, pero esa escena lo puso de mal humor. Puso la película donde iba y busco algo más violento. Hannibal: the origins, eran ya las 5 de la mañana, tenía que ir a trabajar a las 9:30, buscó mas té mientras sacaba la cuenta sobre cuántas películas podía ver antes de esa hora. Saco la cuenta y solo podía ver 2, optó por Hannibal: the origins y Elektra, su cita en New York era a las 7:15 Pm, así que decidió hacer algo inusual.

-Hotch

-Hola Hotch, es Reid

-Sí, Reid, ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo una cita a las 7:15 Pm en New York y... –"inventa... inventa una excusa buena, MAMÁ" – bueno... me llamaron de la clínica donde está mamá diciendo que ella quería verme hoy, ¿Podría ser posible que hoy me des el día? Si tu quieres me lo descuentas o...

-Tranquilo Reid, te daré el día, ve a tu cita y ojala te sientas mejor. No tienes que usar a tu mamá –dijo Hotch ahogando una pequeña risa- se que ayer te sentías mal y estabas bastante molesto y enfermo. Nos vemos el lunes

-¿L-Lunes?

-Si, Reid, tómate libres hoy y mañana, sin discusiones adiós.

-Bien Hotch, si necesitan mi ayuda solo llámenme.

-Bien

Spencer suspiró, eso había salido mejor de lo que planeaba.

-Que sean 4 y unas cervezas. –dijo murmurando de camino hacia la cocina. No planeaba hacerse el borracho, menos ese día, tomó una de las cervezas de la nevera, salió a la sala y por segunda vez en el día puso la película a reproducir.

7:45 de la mañana, Spencer llevaba 5 tazas de té, 3 de café y 2 botellas de cerveza. ¿Qué no se mezclan? Cierto, pero a él no le hace daño, es Spencer. Las escenas de Lecter con su tía pusieron de nuevo de mal humor al castaño. Llegó a pensar que tenía una ira reprimida hacia el romance.

Fue al baño y se cepilló los dientes, luego de lavarse la cara y las manos, sopesó un momento lo que había hecho. "Tengo 2 días libres, unas 30 horas y apenas son las 8 de la mañana."

Buscó la película de Elektra, pero al ver la portada se arrepintió, busco Daredevil, pero también se arrepintió. Al final, termino viendo Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core y Advent Children.

2 de la tarde y se encontró a sí mismo despertando abruptamente en el mueble, mientras a Rude le caía en la cabeza un anuncio de publicidad. Rió por lo bajo.

-Japoneses, creen que si te cae una valla publicitaria en la cabeza y estás hecho en tres dimensiones de computadora puedes sobrevivir a un traumatismo así de grande, también creen que Reno puede cargar a Cloud, además de que los experimentos con células espaciales pueden funcionar con un 98,2% de probabilidades de acierto y que la mujer perfecta sabe lo suficiente de pelea como para no quedar inconsciente, tiene un físico 200, 0,5, 200 y está estampada en cuero súper revelador. Si Yuffie y Tifa no fueran tan tontas, serían las mujeres perfectas, es más, si tuvieran el cabello rizado, ligeramente rojo, si no fueran tan excesivamente proporcionadas... Dios que estoy diciendo... Dejaré de tomar, es definitivo –murmuró riendo y mirando solo dos botellas vacías, no lo habían mareado, ni le dieron sueño, pero no tenía a nada ni a nadie más a que, o quien culpar.

Subió un piso y llegó hasta su habitación, las armas seguían allí. Las revisó, las analizó y solo encontró un logo. Un sello imperial mas bien, tenía la R en el medio, dentro de un escudo, de una lado, había un animal que parecía un lobo con las patas delanteras sobre el inicio del escudo y las traseras en el final, del otro lado había una pantera que estaba en la misma posición y dentro del escudo, una serpiente se alzaba amenazadora sobre la R. Era un grabado bastante complejo y solo estaba en la base de las balas y en el seguro de las 9mm, en la escopeta solo estaba el logo en los cartuchos. Spencer analizó un momento el sello pero no encontró nada familiar o histórico, cosa bastante peculiar. Se dedicó a dormir una vez más y despertó a las 3:30 de la tarde.

Escribió de nuevo en modo jet la carta a su madre y le parecía raro que no le hubiese llegado una respuesta.

-Debo salir ya –pensó mientras se desesperezaba y se estiraba. Se quitó los pantalones, se rascó la espalda desnuda y buscó lo más elegante que tenía. Un suéter cuello de tortuga negro y una chaqueta formal negra también, un pantalón de vestir negro y unas converse negras que no desentonaban con el traje, la punta, la suela, las trenzas y la tela del zapato eran negras así que casi no se notaba que eran converse. Buscó su bolso azul marino y metió allí todas las cosas que estaban en el bolso del trabajo. Se miró en un espejo y miró el clima, iba a hacer frío, estaba nublado y no había vapor. Bajó los dos pisos y salió por la puerta principal. Estaba saliendo de Reid's Manor, la mansión que heredó de su abuela, antes tenía el apellido Lanz estampado por todas partes, pero decidió cambiar todo aquello que tuviera una L por una R, su abuela así le dijo que lo hiciera. Era una mansión de la época victoriana, con adornos desde la dinastía Ming, hasta de la antigua Roma como por ejemplo, la gran estatua de Atenea que estaba en una fuente en el jardín trasero. La casa le daba escalofríos cuando era un niño, pero ahora con 24 años ese era el único lugar donde Spencer no sentía nictofobia. Caminó por el patio y vio a uno de sus perros, Orión el Husky Siberiano azabache de ojos dorados que le habían regalado hacía unos años.

-Basta Orión, vas a llenar de saliva el traje –dijo el castaño riendo y acariciando al cachorro - ¿Dónde están Cassiopea, Aurora, Aragorn, Legolas y V?

El perro ladró, corrió al jardín trasero y volvió con los demás. Si Orión era negro como el carbón y brillante como la brea, Cassiopea era más blanca que la nieve en invierno y unos ojos más azules que el mar Atlántico, era una cachorra de la misma edad de Orión y era de la misma camada, Orión era enérgico, activo, algo loco y efusivo, "el animal más parecido a Morgan en el mundo" se reía, Cassiopea era más dulce y tranquila, pero tenía cierta efusividad con los extraños que no pasaba desapercibida por su dueño, "Dulce y tierna, una cachorra hermosa" le susurraba. Aurora era una husky/lobo gris plomo con una mancha blanca en forma de luna en la espalda, tenía un aire aristocrático y arrogante, que se acentuaba con esos ojos color gris metal que tanto gustaban a Spencer, hasta se veía cínica pero esa era la apariencia que daba a los demás, con Spencer era el perro más dulce del universo, ella era una de las perras favoritas de Spencer a la hora de cuidar la casa "tan cruel pero tan cariñosa, definitivamente ella es una gato encerrado dentro de un lobo" pensaba mientras jugaba un corto momento con los cachorros, Aurora era la única que no era de la camada, era un cruce entre una loba gris de las montañas y un husky de la Antártida, como la encontró, es una larga historia, Aragorn era un husky pequeño pero dominante con un pelaje rojizo y corto, de ojos verdosos que nunca paraba de aullar cuando se quedaba solo, era algo melancólico pero "tiene un aire tan solemne y magnífico que solo me hacer recordar a Aragorn" pensó el castaño. Legolas y Violet aka V eran los perros más raros de Spencer, Legolas era uno de los pocos Huskys blancos que existen en el mundo, era albino, plateado como la luna y de ojos rojo sangre, era callado y disfrutaba perseguir pequeños animales, era el más distante de la camada y uno de los mas "espirituales", Violet o V, era una perra de un color gris liliáceo con iluminaciones en negro y el único Husky siberiano del mundo con los ojos verde esmeralda oscuro, era la más tranquila del grupo pero la más agresiva, no se le podía cortar el pelo ni las garras, igual que Aurora, se veía odiosa y cínica y a pesar de ser solo un animal, esas dos y Orión eran las únicas que podían dormir con su dueño, el resto podía subir a la cama, pero no podía dormir con él, cuando el se montaba en la cama todos se bajaban menos ellos. Spencer mimó a los perros unos 15 minutos y les dejó la comida, cerró la reja y subió en su Range Rover Discovery con Aurora y V. Puso un CD de Linkin Park su placer culposo (por no mencionar que secreto) y las perras se quedaron dormidas atrás, aprovecharía su ida a NYC para hacerle un chequeo a ambas que no estaban comiendo bien y estaban más agresivas que nunca.

El castaño manejo unas 4 horas y dejó a las perras en el veterinario, se limpió la ropa y respiró de manera cínica el aire de New York, lleno de smog y comida chatarra, fue hasta él Le Bistre y ya eran las 7:10, entró a la recepción y se fijo en la vigilancia del sitio, la vigilancia normal del restaurant no era de esa manera así que supuso que se debía a que tenían una invitada algo singular esa noche. Entró lentamente y se sentó en la mesa 7. El ambiente era agradable, las paredes color champaña, las arañas del techo, los manteles ligeramente dorados, el aire acondicionado perfectamente frio, las velas, todo era hermoso. Pero el lugar dejó de ser hermoso para Spencer cuando llegó su cita de esa noche, con el cabello rojizo liso hasta la cintura, los adornos plata de mariposas sobre su cabeza, el vestido púrpura tornasol oscuro hasta la rodilla y los tacones plateados, el maquillaje sutil y esa sonrisa tímida. El mundo se paró un segundo y volvió a andar con normalidad, ella se sentó en su silla.

-¿No es peligroso que yo esté aquí? –dijo el castaño.

-No, siempre vienen hombres atrevidos a pedir mi mesa y ellos lo permiten siempre y cuando no demuestren un peligro. En el mejor de los casos incluso me dejan ir a casa.

-¿Eso pasa con frecuencia?

-La verdad no, no me gusta llevar hombres a mi casa y tengo como 6 meses sin ir, y tampoco quiero, es una mansión demasiado grande... Respóndeme algo Spencer –dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Qué opinas de lo que sucedió ayer?

-Que estoy loco... O más bien, que tú lo estás... ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Digo, si los porcentajes de que salgas de tu prisión para ir a mi casa son del 10% o menos...

-Sí, tienes razón, pero no estás loco... Y yo tampoco, ilumíname con tu sabiduría... ¿Qué sabes de los áspides?

-Que eran una raza de la época griega, según los antecedentes escritos en pinturas, jarrones, mármol y según algunas estatuas, se comunicaban con personas de su interés mediante los sueños, eran capaces de hablar con los animales, en especial las serpientes y tenían capacidades sobrehumanas como una fuerza antinatural, velocidades extremas, visión nocturna, olfato sobrehumano, agilidad, capacidad de interactuar con los 4 elementos de la naturaleza etc. , se dice que los áspides tienen rasgos distintivos, como arrastramiento del habla, colores inusuales del cabello, tics nerviosos como rascarse alguna parte de la cara y los hombros, una personalidad agresiva, cínica y fria y ojos de un color caoba rojizo. Además, solían comerse las cuerdas vocales de las sirenas de Grecia para privarlas de su canto mortal y salvar a los viajeros, por lo cual, los áspides tenían una voz sorprendente pero no mortal, solo una voz suave y cautivante que engañaba a cualquiera, tenían hábitos carnívoros y sometían a las Quimeras para que se alejasen de Grecia y les dejaran hacer sus vidas en paz, básicamente eran como una especie de súper humanos... Que protegían al prójimo a pesar de su mala fama –dijo de manera automática y explicativa.

-Sorprendente... Pero ignoraste algo muy importante

-Imposible, no pude haber... –el castaño dejó de hablar abruptamente y recordó la página del libro y la línea, la vio con claridad y susurró bajo como si leyera una revelación importante– sólo eran mujeres...

-Bravo niño súper dotado –dijo ella riendo- las áspides sólo eran mujeres... ¿Puedes decirme qué tengo yo de Áspid?

-Veamos –dijo mirándola más fijamente de lo que era sano para una persona como él- hablaste conmigo mediante sueños, o más bien pesadillas extrañas, el bosque estaba oscuro pero aun así pudiste matar a Behemot, hiciste un montón de movimientos muy ágiles, coordinados y rápidos, tu cabello no es de un color común, ya que no es ni rojo, ni rubio, eres bastante asertiva cuando quieres, tienes los ojos de un color bastante rojo, dices que ellos te dejan hacer esto porque les cantas, así que debes manipularlos... Y, eres mujer

-Hazme un perfil

-No, yo sólo perfilo criminales y psicópatas

-Hazlo

-No, es... sería... pero... no

-Hazlo, no vas a matarme solo por hacerme un perfil

-Es que es incómodo, y sería incómodo para ti que apenas nos conocemos y el que te perfile como a una psicópata –dijo el alterado siendo interrumpido.

-Deja la homosexualidad Spencer... hazme un maldito perfil, no te estoy pidiendo que me bailes la macarena –dijo ella con cinismo

-Ser homosexual o no, no implica en mayor o menor medida mi comportamiento, es más, no tiene nada que ver, porque

-Shhhhhhhhhh, es un decir niño listo...

-No entendí...

-Ni lo intentes... Hazme un perfil, y te digo como llegó eso a tu cama.

-¿Cómo sabes qué?

-Yo lo sé, soy omnipresente –dijo mientras hacía un ruido que sonaba "uuuuuuuuuuh" y movía los dedos cerca de la frente del castaño.

-Por Dios, me tratas como a un bebé...

-Es que eres tan lindo como uno –dijo ella riendo- anda haz el perfil y te prometo que te contestaré cada duda, solo si sé la respuesta.

-¿Cómo sé que no me vas a decir que no sabes a propósito? –dijo con algo de molestia.

-Confía en mí... Nuestra... ehm, relación, si así se le puede llamar, está basada en la confianza, si no confías en mí, te salvé de Behemot para nada...

-Bien bien... Tu perfil es el siguiente –iba a seguir hablando, pero llego una llamada a su celular. – Reid

-"Es Emily, Hotch dijo que habías dicho que si necesitábamos ayuda te llamáramos"

-Ah Emily, habla... –dijo con voz apenada mirando a Lúthien con arrepentimiento, ella solo le sonrió y le despeinó el cabello

-"Es un fragmento que dice lo siguiente: Las amenazas quedaban reservadas para los mendigos y los intrusos, la fanfarronería para otros perros y la adulación para su dueño."

-Eso es de Egidio, el granjero de Ham, se supone que es un libro de Tolkien en internet, pero el libro siempre se señala con autor anónimo, son pocas las personas que tienen una copia del libro... Déjame llamar a García...

-"Gracias Reid, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a este equipo"

-G-gracias...

-¿Quién era? –pregunto la chica al frente de él.

-Una compañera del trabajo, en la mañana pedí el día libre para ver unas películas y venir con más calma hasta aquí... En vez de hoy, me dieron hoy y mañana, pero les dije que si necesitaban ayuda me podían llamar

-Uhm, un chico ocupado... –dijo con ella mirada perdida.

-"Oficina de omnipotencia, habla ser mortal"

-García, es Reid

-"Ah, ¡mi niño listo! Si si... Que pasa, ¿te sientes mal, por eso no viniste?"

-No, la verdad estoy mejor, solo que tuve que venir a New York, tengo una... cita

-"¡ASOMBROSO! Solo espera a que Derek se entere"

-No, García, mejor no le digas... Solo lo saben Hotch y tú...

-"Ah, es chiste niño listo, ¿que necesitas?"

-Emily necesita que busques a alguien con la copia impresa del libro Egidio el Granjero de Ham en la zona donde ellos estén, también busca quienes hicieron descargas de ese libro en línea y sepáralos en dos bases de datos, los que el autor figura como anónimo y donde el autor figure como J.R.R Tolkien y García, si aparezco en la lista, sabes que no fui yo...

-"En un segundo cariño... ¿Es bonita?" –preguntó García riendo.

-Más de lo que te puedes imaginar...

-"Que tierno... Ojalá y me consiga alguien como tú algún día"

-¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó el castaño inocentemente.

-"Nada, nada, envíame una foto de ella si puedes... Necesito darte mi bendición ¿qué hago con los resultados?"

-Envíaselos a Emily a su celular, yo estoy algo... –tragó grueso y haló el cuello de su suéter- Ocupado...

-"Bien, niño listo y ocupado, hablamos luego"

-Sí, hablamos luego...

-No creas que te salvas de perfilarme atendiendo llamadas...

-Bien, bien, bien... Mujer que insistente... –dijo el pasando su zurda por el cabello.

-Habla, ser mortal –dijo ella riendo.

-Cállate –bufó el chico con la cara roja- bien, tu perfil es éste... Mujer blanca de entre 22 y 27 años, zurda, organizada y probablemente atractiva para cumplir sus propósitos. Es posible que sea de esas personas que si llega una patrulla a su casa crean que se la llevan por generar disturbios mas no por un asesinato, su disparador posiblemente es la perdida de algún último familiar restante y el abuso por parte del género masculino, fuerte y ágil, es difícil de atrapar, inteligente, sabe lo que hace, conoce métodos, libros, formas diferentes de hacer una sola cosa, probablemente agente de alguna organización como S.W.A.T, Navy Seals o los Marshalls, conocimiento en el campo de tiro y las armas, en general y resumiendo, una mujer con capacidades fuera de las comunes y posible pasión por la adrenalina.

-Wow... Perfecto, ese es... El mejor perfil que han hecho de mí... –dijo ella con la mirada caoba iluminada.

-O sea que... ¿Acerté en todo? Usualmente fallo en la edad o el disparador...

-No, escucha, soy zurda, tengo 23, organizo todo, menos mi cuarto, no me considero bonita, pero si tu lo dices –dijo haciendo que el castaño se pusiera rojo de nuevo- me encanta despotricar de la gente, sobre todo del gobierno y varias veces me han llamado la atención por eso, incluso me han llevado a la comisaría, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 10, pero mi hermano Blaize, murió hace poco, lo cual me generó mucha ira y depresión, no comí en dos meses... Ellos, siempre están riéndose a costa de mí, no puedo ejercer un control total sobre ellos, solo puedo manipularlos sutilmente, influir de manera pasiva en sus decisiones, no sé cómo controlar eso aún, me ponen a cantar como si fuera un ave o no sé qué demonios creen que soy... He leído muchos libros, pero desde hace bastante no puedo terminar de leer uno, no me dejan terminarlos... Y antes de que me secuestraran... trabajé en los Marshalls como ataque y defensa de la línea de fuego y en la S.W.A.T como francotiradora... Y claro, me gustan los deportes extremos.

-Anteayer, estaba revisando la biblioteca del F.B.I y encontré esto... –dijo Spencer alzando un libro azul marino que rezaba en la portada "Áspid, guía completa" -Un libro que, básicamente es una guía completa sobre los Áspides...

-Que bien, eso es justo lo que necesito –dijo ella mirando el pequeño libro con interés, era muy delgado pero bastante grande.

-No sé como dártelo sin llamar la atención, si te lo entrego sospecharán de mí y puede que revisen mi historial y se enteren de que trabajo para el F.B.I –dijo con gravedad el castaño.

-Solo necesitas dormir... Ahora respondo yo a tu pregunta, las cosas aparecieron allí, porque cuando tomas un objeto en un sueño, cuando te lo entregan, no si lo encuentras en el suelo o ya lo tienes, si te lo entregan, ese objeto se materializa de alguna manera en el mundo real...

-¿Y por qué tenía tu cabello en mis manos?

-Sabrás tú... Me disparé en la cabeza, seguro tú te la diste de caballero no-andante y me alzaste, ¿Verdad que si Spencer Reid?

-N-No, digo, si, pero... –balbuceaba el castaño moviendo las manos con desespero y haciendo muecas extrañas, a punto de sudar con la cara del color de las luces rojas que se usan para detener los aviones. – y... todo negro, pero la luz, y eso, y el disparo y la sangre... y-y-y-y

Ella lo golpeó en la espalda haciendo que Spencer respirara de nuevo y parara su verborrea de palabras sin sentido. Hablaron un rato mas, comieron, tomaron vino, discutieron sobre el origen de la tierra media en El Señor de los Anillos, la existencia de zonas con gravedad más densa en la tierra y otros debates intelectuales que solo un nerd y una chica violenta y sabihonda podrían entender. Spencer notó a los supuestos guardias algo inquietos, sabía que llegaba el momento que quería que nunca llegase, decir adiós de nuevo, pero esta vez en el mundo real. El ofreció llevarla a casa y ella aceptó, hizo una seña de manera disimulada, que no pasó desapercibida por el genio y luego de pagar la cuenta salieron al auto.

-Donde se supone que debo llevarte, de verdad dudo que me dejen llevarte al escondrijo donde te tienen –dijo gruñendo por lo bajo.

-Cuesta creerlo, que con lo bien que me veo, y el humor que aun me queda, esté secuestrada ¿no? Que ridículo...

-Pues sí –dijo con indiferencia, aunque la ira y la impotencia se lo comían vivo, se sentía asquerosamente mal, se sentía tan preocupado como cuando a Lila se le ocurrió meterse a la piscina, mientras estaba amenazada de muerte, recordando con una sonrisa idiota lo que había pasado luego, o, como cuando el mismo día a ella se le ocurrió tratar de dialogar con la mujer que la tenía apresada y con un arma sobre su cabeza, jamás pensó que se sentiría así de angustiado por una chica de nuevo, pero allí estaba, mirándola de soslayo mientras ella mantenía una radiante sonrisa que no llegaba a su ojos hundidos en tristeza y desesperación.

-Solo tienes que llevarme al Empire State, es como una especie de zona 0 para ellos, igual, creo que puedo resistir un poco más...

-¿Podemos hacer algo antes de llevarte a la supuesta casa?

-Dime

-Tengo que buscar a las chicas... Seguro que las extrañan en casa y me extrañan a mí también... –dijo él con la cabeza en otra parte mientras acomodaba la parte de atrás del auto movía cosas al maletero.

Ella arrugó la cara en una mueca del desprecio más puro del mundo, se sentía celosa y no sabía ni por qué... Se sentía indignada y molesta, pero logrando con esfuerzo moderar ese torrente de sentimientos asesinos preguntó cortésmente, él notó la agresividad oculta tan elegantemente en su voz, podía engañar a los demás, pero con Spencer y su coeficiente de 187, las expresiones que delataban las verdaderas emociones del cuerpo (micro-expresiones) eran algo que él ya veía involuntariamente en los demás.

-¿Qué chicas?

-Ah, perdón, es que así me refiero a Aurora y a Violet, son dos de mis 6 huskys... Las tengo desde hace casi dos años, pero no sé qué les pasa que está muy agresivas, ni ellas mismas se soportan, Aragorn debe estar aullando como un loco, Orión debe de estarle ladrando al que sea y Cassiopea de seguro que está ladrándole a Legolas otra vez... –dijo tratando de detallarle todo para no sentir esa mirada asesina y psicópata disimulada sobre su nuca.

Ella rió, sintió que le quitaban un elefante, un mamut, un hipopótamo, una ballena y un T-Rex de encima del pecho.

-Deben ser muy bonitas –dijo ella

-Sí, la verdad, aunque a simple vista son odiosas y arrogantes, incluso si las detallas, tienen cierto aire cínico que me hace reír, ya que los animales aunque tienen su propia personalidad, dudo que posean emociones tan complejas como el cinismo o el sarcasmo.

-Yo creo que sí, la verdad... –dijo ella sentándose del lado del copiloto- creo que incluso son hasta más inteligentes que nosotros...

-No me parece una posibilidad...

-Piénsalo así, ellos distinguen mejor del bien y del mal, además de que ellos saben que es lo que deben hacer y lo que no.

-Tienes razón, pero ya vámonos, no quiero que me muerdan –dijo irónicamente saliendo de estacionamiento.

"Si supieras..." pensó ella.

Llegaron a la clínica luego de unas 2 horas conversando y cantando partes del CD que Spencer tenía puesto en el reproductor. Discutiendo sobre el posible significado de las letras, pero al final coincidieron en algo, Numb era la mejor canción de ese CD y Lúthien se sentía exactamente igual que esa canción, o al menos se sentía así cuando estaba encerrada, aunque Papercut, era la canción con la que Spencer se sentía más a gusto. Spencer entró y salió con dos perros enormes, uno gris plomo con una mancha rara sobre la espalda y uno gris liliáceo con negro de ojos verdes. Spencer le dijo el nombre de las perras y Lúthien se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba sobre el cinismo, ambas perras querían ir adelante con la chica pero Spencer no quería ya que eran demasiado grandes y para eso las había puesto atrás donde los pasajeros. Llegaron al edificio y una niebla espesa, densa asfixiante e invisible de tristeza, inseguridad, depresión y rabia se apoderó del auto, hasta los dos animales, antes inquietos, miraban tristemente la ventana echadas sobre su estómago una al lado de la otra como tratando de reconfortarse, Spencer sentía que se instalaba un vacío que nada tenía que ver con hambre y Lúthien sentía como si se estuviera desvaneciendo lentamente.

-Así que, ya llego el momento más horrible de la noche –dijo la chica con una mirada triste y apagada.

-Qué incómodo...

-No es incómodo, es deprimente, no es lo mismo...

-Cierto, ambas sensaciones son generadas por hormonas distintas...

-¿Genio hasta al final del día no? –dijo ella con una sonrisa apagada.

-Supongo...

Ella se acercó lentamente y controlando ineficazmente las lágrimas, abrazó por el cuello al castaño, "¿Por qué tan triste?" pregunto el chico en su oído correspondiendo el abrazo "Igual nos veríamos más tarde", ella prácticamente le estrujó las costillas "Porque no es lo mismo verte en persona, correr un riesgo real y verte tal cual eres, que saber que puedo verte cuando sea solo dormida y con el inconveniente de despertar en cualquier momento... No es lo mismo, ni de cerca, abrazarte aquí y ahora, que hacerlo durmiendo", el rió sonoramente "¿De qué te ríes?"Él rió de nuevo, "Es que suenas como la Julieta de Shakespeare" "Lo que te convierte a ti en mí Romeo, ¿no?" Dijo haciendo un énfasis inconfundible en un adjetivo posesivo "Expresarme así nunca ha sido mi fuerte, deberías haberte dado cuenta" dijo bufando "Si si si... Ya cállate Spencer" él rió de nuevo, acto seguido sintió como le ardía la cara al sentir un par de labios delgadísimos y pálidos sobre su mejilla, él la miró con curiosidad y se fijo en ese patrón "de tela de araña" en los ojos rojizos de ella, y se fijó que el mismo par de ojos estaba más cerca que antes, sintió una opresión en los pulmones y se dio cuenta de que no había respirado, "nos veremos después..." dijo ella soltando al fin el abrazo, sin previo aviso sintió como una mano delgada la devolvía fuertemente a su puesto de antes y antes de que pudiese decir "Suéltame", Reid, el Dr. Spencer Reid, estaba besándola fuertemente, recordando que la última vez que había besado a una chica había tenido que rescatarla igualmente de una lesbiana erotómana, no de una organización de asesinos seriales que la tenía secuestrada y que de entre esos asesinos él había matado uno hace años para salvarse el pellejo, al precio de una adicción al Dilaudid y una secuela de recuerdos, que el bien sabía que nunca iba a olvidar, indistintamente de que tuviera memoria eidética o no. Mientras la besaba, busco en su pantalón una cinta que siempre llevaba encima, para recordarse el precio de separarse de la persona que debía proteger. Metió la cinta disimuladamente dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta de ella y con un "Esto, fue un muy grave error" se alejó corriendo dentro del auto y yendo a casa, mientras ella miraba hacia atrás por segundos y entraba a su encierro de nuevo, con la moral más baja que nunca y el corazón más acelerado que el de un colibrí. Lo que Spencer no sabía, era que en una de las oficinas en el último piso del Empire State, un piso al que nadie nunca subía y donde nadie trabajaba por la amenaza de rayos, ella estaba presa como un ave en una jaula de oro.

N/A: Soy cruel, lo se... Pero no pude resistir poner una parte empalagosamente trágica... ¿El OOC? Cualquiera se deprime y actúa así, no me justifico, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Revise Google Earth y encontré los sitios de referencia, el Empire State, una peluquería canina llamada Pet Styles y un restaurant que se llama Le Piers de algo... Feliz día, o noche y recuerda que esta servidora está abierta a críticas constructivas, no reviews bomba.

Asi que pliiis! Dejene aunque sea un review... Eso levanta mi moral!


	3. La inteligencia busca

Bueno, sin mucho que decir excepto que pase un muy lindo día del padre con mi papa y mi abuelo, no he hecho nada en especial que merezca una mención excepto que ayer sábado 18 de junio probé mi primera galleta de la suerte china, pero de la receta milenaria de verdad. En base a esa frase voy a hacer el fic de hoy y le deseo el mejor de los dulces 15 a mi mejor amiga Katherine Karonen, persona que conozco desde hace 10 años y que junto con Argelia Torres de México que solo conozco hace unos meses, son las mejores personas con las que me topado en mi rara existencia. Las quiero un montón chicas, este episodio está dedicado a ustedes, y a ti lector que te tomas la molestia de leer mis delirios psicópatas.

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds es una serie creación de Jeff Davies y es emitida por la televisora CBS, Spencer Reid es interpretado por Matthew Gray Gubler, un chico súper sexy al cual casi no reconozco en Unas Locas Vacaciones Sobre Ruedas, por hacer el papel del camionero raro y tonto y tener una barba de hombre lobo (bueno, exagero), cabe destacar que lo reconocí por su timbre de voz peculiar y esos ojos tan bellos que tiene.

Bueno, ahora una dedicatoria especial a Cristinaminelli y a Neko-Akira-Chan, este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes tambien por tomarse la GRAN y ENORME molestia de dejarme reviews y bueno eso ^^ les dedico este capitulo y por ser las primeras en animarme, les voy a subir uno nuevo para compensar el rato que no actualize, los capitulos los tengo Pre-escritos, pero me da muuy poco tiempo para actualizar T.T pero en fin, les agradezco un monton y UN MILLON DE GRACIAS! Las quiero! Disfrunten la lectura!

Broken

Capítulo III

La inteligencia busca, pero quién encuentra es el corazón

Esa sensación de desasosiego que se instala en el ser humano, es algo cruel, cuando descubres que la persona que quieres para ti mismo más de lo que es sano, es la única cosa que no puedes obtener porque está prohibido de alguna o todas las maneras posibles e imposibles. Esa sensación era la que sentía Lúthien Romanov mientras subía por el ascensor oliendo aún su chaqueta donde el aroma de Spencer aún estaba impregnado. Como sabía que esa chaqueta se la iban a quitar, rasgó todo el cuello y se lo puso a modo de cinturón debajo de la ropa, mientras la rompía y el ascensor seguía subiendo, notó un peso extra del lado izquierdo de la chaqueta, sacó un mini CD envuelto en un pañuelo "Es arriesgado darme un libro, pero no meter de contrabando un CD en mi bolsillo" pensó bufando mientras escondía lo mejor que podía, el pedazo de chiffon verde y el mini CD del pañuelo. Esperó 20 minutos hasta que al fin terminó de subir, iban a pasarle el RX por el pasillo antes de pasar por su ropa y entrar a la habitación, cuando se paralizó y abrió la boca para emitir solo unas pocas sílabas de una canción que se le vino a la mente.

- "But I know the difference, between myself and my reflection. I just can't help but to wonder, which of us do you love."

El guardia solo se quedó atontado y habló de manera distante y extraña, "Deseas algo?", ella rió y lo golpeó pero él nada que reaccionaba, tomó el aparato de reproducción, miró a los lados y metió el CD, era una grabación de una cámara, había un hombre rubio joven, de pelo rizado y barba rizada, hablaba con tres voces distintas y tenía a Spencer amarrado en una silla mientras le decía montones de cosas, la grabación seguía, el mismo hombre le inyectaba algo en el brazo, luego lo golpeaba, en un determinado momento Spencer había muerto, ella lo sabía, estaba muerto, pero de minutos que parecían horas para ella, el mismo tipo, que al parecer se llamaba Tobías logró hacer lo imposible, devolviéndole la vida y ella sabía muy bien que eso no se podía hacer, inclusive, los alquimistas tenían y tienen, prohibida la transmutación del alma humana. Ella respiro cuando se acabó la cinta, mientras él salía a cavar su propia tumba y el lugar quedaba vacío y lo último que se filmaba era Spencer volviendo al lugar, mirando la cámara con la mirada soñolienta y deprimida, con voz ronca y lagrimas y sangre secas en las mejillas y el cuello "Si alguien ve esto, solo espero que sea un recordatorio, o más bien, una muestra, de lo que ocurre cuando te separas de alguien que debes proteger, aunque seas más débil..." ella miró como la cinta se ponía en blanco y se detenía.

-Spencer, por qué carajo me mandaste algo tan cruel... –dijo ella reprimiendo el llanto de nuevo y mirando el CD de manera recriminatoria, el guardia yacía desmayado en el suelo.

Lúthien tomó el CD, la cinta de tela y pasó sin problema por el pasillo hasta la caseta donde estaba su ropa normal, luego entró a esa maldita habitación donde estaba como una princesa cautiva, cerró y supo que de nuevo estaba encerrada. Ya la luna no se veía y la noche estaba llegando a su fin, se recostó de nuevo en la esquina, ya que ella no dormía en esa cama, porque no confiaba en ellos y se echó a dormir largo y tendido, solo que esta vez iba a hacer un lugar diferente y por supuesto, aclarar ciertas interrogantes que la estaban empezando a molestar, sintió la presencia de Silverclaw y supo que era hora de formar un mundo nuevo, probablemente Spencer no querría volver a ese bosque. Quería crear un mundo veraniego, pero solo apareció una playa que en vez de arena tenía nieve, pero estaba lo suficientemente fría para solo buscarte un suéter y caminar descalzo sin temor a perder los dedos. "Tu estado de ánimo no me permite algo más cálido en tu mente, esto es una playa invernal, cálida y fría... Toda una paradoja" dijo el ente de la inconsciencia. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se imaginó vestida con un traje de baño gris. Se lanzó sobre la nieve extrañamente cálida y sintió la corriente vacía típica, a la hora de buscar la persona con la que se comunicaría. De un momento a otro se encontró en el mismo sitio con un Spencer dormido como un tronco sobre una toalla.

-¡TU HIJO DE TU GRAN...! ¡ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACIÓN A TODO ESTO! –dijo la chica gritando a viva voz haciendo que el castaño casi se tragara la nieve del susto.

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo el bastante alterado.

-Ex-pli-ca-me –dijo ella moviendo el pie sobre la nieve y señalando el CD.

-Ah, eso

-SI "ESO" –dijo de nuevo casi haciéndole tragar el CD.

-Es que necesitaba que lo vieras... Era la única manera de que te enteraras de eso, jamás iba a poder decírtelo... Bueno... Abiertamente

-¿Y? No me lo decías y ya... No tenías por qué alterarme así... –dijo la chica sentándose en el suelo dándole la espalda.

-No me des la espalda, está comprobado que si haces eso, se te hace más difícil escuchar.

-Tengo un buen oído –dijo ella con desdén agitando el cabello y arrastrándose más hacia adelante.

-Pero...

-No me hables...

-Entonces como quieres que te diga

-Nada... Cállate...

-Que no lo hice a propósito...

-SHHHHHHHHH

-Ay por favor... Ni Morgan es tan infantil –dijo él con una sonrisa ligeramente maquiavélica, "Ley feminista #1, no compares a las mujeres con un hombre promiscuo, es sinónimo de inferioridad y las mujeres son superiores" pensó.

-¿QUÉ? –le tronó ella levantándose en toda su altura, poniendo los brazos en jarra y parándose justo al frente de él.

-Lo que oíste, Morgan con todo y lo enorme que es, tiene momentos de regresión infantil como el que tienes ahora, tu mente segrega mas hormonas de ira que te hacen ver todo mal... y

Ella le gruñó como un lobo furioso en la cara y se volteó dándole con el cabello en la cara, él escupió y estornudó, luego se rascó los ojos, su cabello era filoso, aunque nada comparado con la suavidad que tenía cuando la había visto hacía algunas horas en el mundo real.

-¿Quieres tener más cuidado? –le dijo él con los ojos irritados.

-No

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo de manera conciliadora el castaño.

-Nada, nada... ¡NADA! ¡NA-DA! ¿Ok? Nada...

-¿Sabes que mientras más niegas algo que sabes que es mentira, tu cuerpo revela un 90% de la verdad? Dices que nada, pero mueves la mano con nerviosismo, tus músculos se contraen y apuesto que si te pongo un dedo encima me das una cachetada –dijo el señalando de una manera aprendida de memoria cada gesto.

-¿Spencer que te pasa, el frío te hace daño? Estás demasiado cínico...

-No, solo estoy fastidiado...

-Sí, si me pasa algo –dijo rodando los ojos.

-Ah, la cura a través del habla, muy freudiano... Habla, te escucho

-Deja de actuar condescendiente conmigo, que no te funciona... Es más, ¿Sabes cuál es la raíz de mi problema? TU

-¿Y yo qué hice? –dijo confundido.

-Tú, eres demasiado... Bueno, raro, inteligente... No se... Eres demasiado único y no sé cómo reaccionar, ese es el problema, no sé si ser odiosa, cínica, sarcástica, dulce, alegre, atenta, violenta o qué carajo... –dijo al final dándose por vencida y tirándose en el piso sobre su espalda.

La situación tomó a Spencer por sorpresa, esperaba un golpe, una agresión verbal, quizás una amenaza, pero nada... Ella solo lo miraba con una mezcla rara de cariño y ganas de hacerle daño, él solo se sentó a mirar la nieve que ahora parecía más arena blanca que otra cosa debido al calor que estaba emanando, bufó, se recostó al lado de ella y solo dijo 4 palabras.

-Yo tampoco tengo idea... –lo dijo con una sinceridad que incluso el se sorprendió, ella lo miraba sin mirarlo y bufó "mentiroso", el rodó los ojos y le tocó el hombro con el índice, ella lo miró como preguntando "¿Qué?", el sonrió de manera extraña aún sin retirar el dedo.

-Tienes razón, no es ni remotamente lo mismo

-Spencer, háblame bien, no entiendo los telegramas del siglo XV

-En realidad el primer telégrafo en emitir un telegrama fue hecho a finales del siglo XIX, en el siglo XV se mandaban cartas selladas con cera y resina de árbol, y jamás se pensó en la posibilidad de un telégrafo –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Idiota...

-No soy un idiota, tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 187, leo 20.000 palabras por minuto y tengo memoria eidética, creo que eso me excluye de la categoría de los idiotas, estúpidos o imbéciles y me hace entrar en la de los "raros".

-Argh –dijo volteándose de espaldas a él.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, no es que sea malo sino que todo lo tomas tan... literalmente que no pues entender algo tan simple como el sarcasmo, a pesar, de que tú mismo lo usas –dijo volteándose de nuevo para mirarlo.

-Es que no puedo interpretarlo de otra manera, puedo ser sarcástico, cínico, incluso hasta gracioso con mucha dificultad claro, pero no puedo encontrarle el doble sentido a las cosas como tú, hagamos un test rápido, yo digo 10 palabras y tú me dices lo primero que pienses, luego te digo que pensé yo. ¿Te parece? Así verás de lo que te hablo.

-Ok... Dispara

-No tengo un Ar... Perdón... Bien... Cama

-Sexo –dijo ella levantando una ceja.

-Yo pienso en "unidad hecha de madera o metal creada en la época romana" –dijo él- Huso horario.

-Dormir más horas

-Yo pienso en, "cambiar de horario de mi reloj de pulsera", tamaño

-No puedo decírtelo... Es algo...

-Si sí, es obvio, yo pienso en un elefante o una ballena... León

-Rugido letal

-Pienso en la sabana africana, van 4 palabras... Computadora

-Internet

-Yo me acuerdo de García... Range Rover Discovery

-Sensual

-¿Un auto te parece sensual?

-Claro, la línea que posee lo hace único. Es un auto sexy, además conozco un dueño de una de esas camionetas que es muy sexy también...

-Aja –dijo rodando los ojos mientras la cara se le ponía ligeramente roja- Auto

-230 KMxH

-Pienso en un BMW serie 3... Lobo

-Mi padre...

-Recuerdo la raíz del latín, Canis lupus, que son dos constelaciones... Estrellas

-Fugaces

-Yo pienso en soles... Luz

-Sin gravedad

-¿Eso tiene algún sentido?

-No, pero es lo que pienso...

-Ya, ahí fueron las 10, ¿entiendes ahora?

-Sí, entiendo claramente

-¿Se puede saber qué entiendes?

-Sí, que eres raro y nunca dejas de leer –dijo ella con una sonrisa enorme mientras el solo rodaba los ojos y bufaba.

Ella bostezó y lo abrazó, él tragó grueso, aún no se acostumbraba a una cercanía tan íntima, la chica sintió el cuerpo rígido a momentos del castaño y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, era suave, pero estaba enredado, muy enredado y ahora que lo pensaba bien, cada vez que lo había visto estaba siempre despeinado, "¿Conoces el significado de la palabra, peine para cabello?" él rodó los ojos ahora cerrados y le dijo "No, no lo necesito" ella solo rió y se dedicó a desenredar la maraña de cabello, mientras él se quedaba dormido. Aunque no era ni remotamente igual sentirlo así de cerca mientras soñaba que mientras estaba despierta, al menos se alegraba de poder pasar tiempo con el sin necesidad de estarse pegando tiros en el cuerpo a diestra y siniestra. Ella comenzó a vagar suavemente sin ninguna mala intención el pecho desnudo del castaño, no era tan delgado como parecía, pero tampoco tenía músculos como los de Silvester Stalone en Rocky Balboa, tenía la piel lisa y blanca, su espalda se sentía más ancha de lo que se veía y sus brazos eran más fuertes de lo que aparentaban. Él abrió un ojo y la miró absorta en sus pensamientos mientras hacía figuras sin sentido sobre su brazo, la miró de nuevo, tan blanca como la nieve en el invierno, con el cabello rubio y rojo a la vez, rizado como el suyo y desperdigado por toda la arena, su nariz puntiaguda y algo grande, sus ojos caoba mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué tienes que me encantas?

Ella levantó una ceja, rió y dijo "que profundo"

-Estoy hablando en serio... Contigo se me olvida hasta que soy un genio...

-¿Qué se te olvida si hago esto? –dijo ella besándolo en el cuello.

-Respirar, cosa algo difícil ya que respirar es parte de los arcos reflejos involuntarios del cuerpo...

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te calles la boca de una vez?

-No se... Aunque la frase "callar la boca" es algo ambigua, lo correcto sería decir, "paralizar las cuerdas vocales" o "detener la fonación" o "detener el aparato de fonación"

-PFFFFFFF... ¿Sabes qué? Detén tu maldito aparato de fonación un rato... –dijo mientras lo mordía en el cuello con rabia.

El castaño se quejó, sabía que iba a dejar una marca, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar por qué. Buscó el libro en el bolsillo del short y se lo entregó.

-Es tuyo, ya lo leí

-Ok ahora, detén el aparato de fonación o lo detengo yo ¿Quedó claro?

-Cómo vas a –pero la frase se vio interrumpida por una mano que lo estaba estrangulando.

-Joder... ¡QUE TE CALLES! –dijo la pelirroja con rabia mientras le sacudía la cabeza.

El no dijo más nada, optó por quedarse callado, no quería tener 11 libras en 50 segundos sobre su cuello. La pelirroja le acariciaba el cuello con bastante más delicadeza "perdón, eres desesperante" el solo rió, si le hubiesen dado un dólar por cada vez que escuchaba eso o "Cállate niño genio" sería millonario. Spencer iba a decir algo, pero ella estaba casi dormida y no quería despertarla, ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante agradable sentir ese tipo de cercanía con alguien de vez en cuando, solo que una persona como él, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto, le costaba superar el momento de rigidez, donde sentía que cada músculo le pedía salir corriendo, pero él quería estar quieto y disfrutar de una buena vez, no tendría toda la vida, ni toda la noche. Lúthien rodeó con bastante fuerza el cuello del castaño y atrapó una pierna de él con la suya, ese contacto le daba algo de pánico, sobre todo después de lo sucedido algunos años antes cuando salió con Hotch a investigar sobre unos vagabundos, prostitutas y drogadictos desaparecidos de repente, el bufó recordando cuántas prostitutas, bonitas, feas, gordas, delgadas, solteras, con hijos y hasta casadas le proponían "una noche divertida", mientras le halaban la corbata y le despeinaban el cabello. "Tremendas" dijo de forma despectiva.

-¿Quienes? –dijo la chica más dormida que despierta en el cuello de Spencer.

-Ah, nada... Hace varios años cuando recién empezaba en la BAU, hubo una investigación sobre unos vagabundos, unas prostitutas y unos drogadictos que empezaron a desaparecer de un momento a otro sin dejar rastro, nadie los reportó como desaparecidos ya que a la mayoría de la gente no les importa.

-A mi sí, son personas igual que nosotros, a excepción de que con menores recursos económicos...

-Opino lo mismo, pero mucha gente ignora eso... Bien, luego de que hiciéramos el perfil, Morgan se fue con Emily y yo con Hotch a preguntarles a esas personas si sabían algo, fue gracioso, porque Morgan, según Emily, no recibió ni una sola proposición de prostitutas en toda la noche a pesar de ser él, en cambio, y créeme que me trauma admitirlo, no hubo una sola que no se me insinuara o me agarrara la corbata... Fue raro, poniendo en cuenta que usaba el cabello bastante más largo y según Morgan parecía "una rata mojada de pelo largo", claro, le dije que las ratas no podían tener el pelo así de largo, pero es Morgan y solo se burló de mí.

-Ah, y ahora te acuerdas... Ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿Por qué tú no tienes novia?

-Porque en el trabajo que tengo es muy difícil mantener una relación, hace años también, tuve una especie de affaire, con una chica llamada Lila, es actriz en una serie pero ya no nos vemos, y casi no viajo para LA...

-Interesante, y yo... ¿Qué soy para ti?

-Yo mismo me hago esa pregunta cada día... Por el estado en que nos encontramos en este momento, la gente podría pensar que estamos comprometidos, pero si lo vemos desde el punto de vista básico, no sé qué tipo de nombre podría tener esta relación, porque, es una relación...

-Bueno, en realidad, básicamente, estoy enamorada del enemigo...

-Ah... –Spencer arrugó la cara en una mueca mal disimulada de consternación.

-¿Sabes quién es ese enemigo?

-No, y no quiero saber...

-Tú eres ese enemigo particular, no mi enemigo, enemigo de ellos, pero aún así, sigues siendo mi enemigo de manera pasiva.

-Si lo ves así, creo que a mí también me gusta una enemiga que trató de estrangularme...

Ella bufó y rió, aunque lo matase, el solo despertaría de nuevo en su cuarto del tercer piso.

-¿Qué harás cuando termines este caso que comienzas el lunes? –dijo la chica aun medio dormida.

-Buscarte supongo, saber dónde y cómo estás y ponerte un rastreo satelital anti secuestro. –dijo él con algo de cinismo.

-Esos no existen

-Pero dada mi inteligencia bastante fuera de lo común podría crear uno si se me viniera en gana.

-Prepotente...

-No es prepotencia, es saber que puedo hacer y que no... Ejemplo, sé que puedo hacer ese aparato solo si dispongo del tiempo y del dinero, pero sé que jamás podré comprender como funciona esto de la comunicación... ¿Tiene un nombre?

-Comunicación espiritual Reid... O extra-corporal...

-Bien, extra-corporal... ¿Y tú qué harás?

-Nada, buscarme un buen gimnasio, buscar y restaurar mi casa, iluminar la mansión y dejarla como casa vacacional, quizás cambiarme el nombre para no tentar al demonio, comer hasta que se me dé la gana e ir a una buena discoteca todas las noches –dijo con una sonrisa soñadora- además de que voy a volver a la S.W.A.T o posiblemente haga algo más pasivo como intentar hacer el examen de ingreso del FBI o a la CIA

-Si vuelves a la S.W.A.T lo que menos vas a tener es tiempo, y dudo que puedas ir a un antro cada noche... Igual con el FBI.

-Igual, ya veré Spencer, ya veré, y por supuesto, si tú me lo permites, quedarme contigo...

-Ya veremos... Sabes que estaba pensando en

De un segundo a otro, todo se volvió negro, y minutos u horas luego, ambos despertaron en sus respectivos sitios de dormir, Spencer había despertado ya que alguien había roto algo en la cocina y el ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, Lúthien había despertado, ya que un rayo había caído, de nuevo, en la torre del Empire State. Spencer escucho pasos en su casa, a pesar de que el dormía en el tercer piso, y la cocina en la planta baja de la mansión, su oído y su costumbre lo habían entrenado para oír cualquier cosa, en cualquier lugar de la mansión, así fuese en el jardín, ya eran las 6 de la mañana del viernes, y Spencer ya estaba de mal humor, volvió a escuchar pasos y escucho el rasgueo casi imperceptible de las patas de los perros, Aurora y V fueron las primeras en subir a la habitación del castaño, Cassiopea y Orión llegaron luego, Legolas y Aragorn llegaron de últimos, las tres parejas de perros, tal como el chico los había entrenado si habían intrusos, subieron en parejas sin ladrar para escoltarlo hasta abajo, y atacar, si era necesario, Orión y Cassiopea bajaron delante de Spencer que tenía un bate en la mano derecha y el arma de Lúthien en la izquierda, Aurora y V bajaron a los lados con él y Aragorn y Legolas venían detrás, el castaño miraba y oía, pero solo escuchaba los jadeos de los animales, revisaron el segundo piso y no había nada, cada habitación estaba exactamente como él las había dejado, primer piso, biblioteca, baños, habitaciones anexas, gimnasio, nada, todo limpio, en planta baja, Aurora y V comenzaron a mostrar los dientes y tomaron su posición de líderes de la manada, Orión y Legolas las siguieron y Aragorn y Cassiopea se quedaron con su amo, revisaron la cocina y solo había vajilla rota, en los baños no había nadie, solo las cortinas estaban descorridas, en el comedor, Spencer vio una figura masculina mirando en unas gavetas, estaba oscuro y no se distinguía a la persona, otra figura más, pero esta vez una mujer entró y dijo "no estaba en el jardín, esta mansión es muy grande", la mujer hablaba en susurros y era muy difícil oír su voz, Spencer no lo dudo y dio la orden, Violet y Aurora se echaron sobre la mujer y Spencer le dio un batazo en la cabeza al hombre, los perros ladraron y el castaño viendo a los intrusos paralizados, encendió las luces del comedor, la sorpresa de Spencer fue tan grande que casi se muere allí mismo, la mujer no era nadie más ni nadie menos, que Ashley Seaver y el tipo grandote que él había dejado inconsciente con el bate de aluminio, era el agente ya-no-tan-especial Derek Morgan.

-Buenos días Spencer –dijo la rubia con voz de queda y una pena enorme en el rostro.

-¿Buenos días? Ashley, ¡casi me matan del susto y las perras casi te matan por Dios!

-Y tú casi matas a Morgan...

-¡TAMBIÉN! Se puede saber, por dios, ¿qué coño hacen en MI CASA A LAS 6:33 DE LA MADRUGADA? –dijo el castaño realmente enojado y fuera de sí, se sentía como una bestia de nuevo.

-Perdón, Spencer... Es que... Queríamos saber cómo estabas y... Cómo la puerta estaba abierta entramos –V le ladró en la cara- bien bien linda... Vinimos porque estábamos preocupados y Morgan me dijo que si venía podía conseguir con Hotch libre la semana siguiente...

-¿Era necesario venir a las 6 de la mañana?

-Algo, Emily iba a venir, pero Sergio se enfermó y tuvo que llevarlo a la clínica casi de urgencia...

-¿Su gato no? La verdad, creo que era más factible que pasasen en la noche, además, creo que Morgan no podrá ir a trabajar... –dijo mirando un pequeño charco de sangre que estaba en el piso de madera

-Es fuerte el resiste –dijo ella mordiéndose el labio con incomodidad- Reid, esto es muy incómodo, pero ¿podrías ponerte aunque sea una camisa y un pantalón? No es que estés mal, la verdad, no estás nada mal, pero no estoy acostumbrada a ver a mis compañeros de trabajo en ropa interior –dijo Ashley con una sonrisa tímida haciéndole recordar al castaño que había dormido de nuevo, sólo en bóxers.

-Ya vengo... –dijo con resignación- recoge a Morgan del suelo y asegúrate de que esté vivo y no tenga un trauma cerebral o una hemorragia inter-encefálica –reiteró con un bostezo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con cansancio y se levantaba los bóxers negros que volvían a amenazar con caérseles de tanto agite.

-De acuerdo.

Acto seguido, los perros se fueron detrás del amo y la rubia con mucha dificultad montó al moreno en un mueble de la sala de estar, tenía bien la presión y el pulso y la sangre estaba dejando de brotar, limpió la herida que era mínima, pero el golpe había sido fuerte "muy fuerte para alguien como Reid" pensó ella que siempre lo había visto como un chico delgado y desgarbado, no como lo había visto hacía 1 minuto, que realmente se notaban los músculos de una manera disimulada, sobre todo en el pecho "es raro que alguien que se ve tan delgado e inteligente, se pueda ver tan fuerte sin camisa" volvió a pensar ella recogiendo el bate y limpiándolo. Morgan comenzó a moverse y bostezar, luego se levantó y pregunto

-¿Qué paso?

-Te perdiste el apocalipsis, Spencer durmiendo en bóxers, colérico, dejándote inconsciente con un bate y diciendo groserías –dijo ella riendo

-Eso sí es una novedad... ¿Seguro que era Spencer Reid y no su hermano gemelo Gregory Reid o algo así?

-Estoy completamente segura de que era el... Va a bajar en cualquier momento, te golpeó fuerte...

-Siento el cerebro rebotando dentro de mi cabeza, creo que voy a tener que ir a la clínica, y parece que el genio ya no se siente tan mal –dijo con ironía.

-Lo asustamos, es normal, lo que me sorprende es esta casa, es una mansión hermosa y enorme...

-Es de la época victoriana, pero mi abuela era bastante fanática de las antigüedades y consiguió más de mil objetos de un valor histórico incalculable, tanto así, que hay bustos y estatuas de la época romana –dijo Spencer con un pantalón largo y una camiseta sin mangas - Hablaremos cuando Morgan deje de tratar de robarse el escudo de mi abuela... Y se siente... –dijo Spencer con indiferencia mientras se sentaba en una poltrona- Esto va a ser largo...

Y así, empezó una reunión a las 7 de la mañana entre tres amigos, en una mansión con un pasado casi innombrable.

N/A: Delirio de último minuto XD no sé porqué, pero se me ocurrió lo del allanamiento de la casa hacía meses pero sabía en donde aplicarlo, bueno he aquí la situación... OOOOOH Spence diciendo groserías en frente de Seaver y Morgan, no puede ser nada bueno XD de nuevo, disculpen el OOC, hago lo mejor que puedo...


	4. Reunión y fin de semana

Bien, solo puedo volver de nuevo para contarles muy muy muy contenta que, ¡HE ROTO MI MARCA! 24 de junio a las 4:35 PM y 25 de junio a las 3:25 AM Leí los Hungry Games (Juegos del Hambre), la primera parte de la trilogía en una PC en menos de 12 horas, yo solo me había superado con un libro largo al leer Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix en menos de 48 horas... Definitivamente, Spencer, apártate, ha llegado alguien que lee más rápido que tu ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! Bien, superando mi momento de delirio... Y volviendo al fic, los que han leído los juegos, habrán notado un cierto parecido entre Katniss y Lúthien, bien, no es a propósito, en realidad no me vine a enterar de los personajes hasta hoy, así que cualquier cosa, ustedes confían en esta nota de Autor. Así como algunos se habrán dado cuenta ya de que el nombre Lúthien pertenece a mi otra trilogía preferida The Lord of the Rings (El Señor de los Anillos), igual que su segundo apellido Tinúviel, cabe destacar que el apellido Romanov, es mi homenaje a la princesa caída Anastasia, personaje histórico con el cual me identifico bastante por su carácter fuerte y decepción de sus padres por no ser varón. Para los que no sepa aún Lúthien significa "Luz del crepúsculo" y si mal no recuerdo Tinúviel tenía algo que ver con las aves, mi cariño por este nombre resulta de que ese era el nombre que iba a tener originalmente después de nacer, pero decidieron quedarse con Nebai Aurora que tiene un significado parecido, si alguien sabe que significa la palabra Nebai en el idioma que sea, por favor no dude en decírmelo, nadie ha podido contestarme esa pregunta, gracias, buena lectura...

P.D: odio a Peeta, desde que empecé el libro, jamás me cayó bien, es idéntico a Edward... SI soy de lo que llaman Team Jacob, amo a los lobos como a mi propia vida aunque no ame tanto la saga Twilight...

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds y sus personajes son propiedad de Jeff Davies y la cadena CBS, Lúthien Romanov-Tinúviel me pertenece, sólo su nombre y segundo apellido están registrados en un libro.

Broken

Capítulo IV

Reunión y fin de semana

Era viernes, pero ya las 7 de la mañana Spencer estaba sentado muy cómodamente en su sillón favorito, con una simple camiseta sin mangas, unos pantalones de pijama, ojeras de mapache y un muy mal humor.

-En serio, quiero que me expliquen y me den una buena razón para no llamar a Hotch y a la policía por allanamiento de propiedad, y además de eso, me gustaría saber cómo entraron y cómo carajo encontraron mi dirección... –dijo el castaño rascándose la cabeza y bostezando con sueño.

-Bueno... Quizá yo te conteste la primera –dijo Ashley algo confundida por ese nuevo Spencer que estaba viendo- Morgan se levanta temprano y vivimos en el mismo edificio, vamos al mismo gimnasio por la mañana a las 4 y volvemos a casa a las 6, para luego salir a correr hasta las 7 y luego volver bañarnos e ir a la BAU, hoy en el gimnasio, nos llamó la atención tu ausencia ayer y nos hiciste bastante falta, nos costó muchísimo encontrar las pistas y si no hubiese sido por ti, nunca hubiésemos sabido sobre Egidio... Bien, hablamos y eso, pero yo no estaba muy convencida de salir a buscarte ya que te había visto mal hacía unos días, ergo, Morgan dijo que iba a hablar con Aaron para ver si nos daba la próxima semana libre a cambio de información sobre tu estado etc. Morgan aún no había logrado convencerme a pesar de que ya yo estaba en casa. Decidí venir ya que, debo admitir que me picaba la curiosidad saber cómo era tu, "apartamento" –dijo ella riendo- la verdad, yo vine por curiosidad, vacaciones y para saber cómo estabas.

-Creo que eso basta para que no llame a nadie –dijo bastante serio y mandando a uno de los perros a sentarse- Orión, quieto...

-Bien mi turno... –dijo Morgan con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza- mis motivos son sencillos, los 3 de Seaver más uno, escuche que tenías una cita así que decidí venir a ver si había alguien más... Femenino en esta casa –dijo Morgan riendo- entramos por atrás, aunque eso parecía más un bosque que otra cosa, es un gran jardín... La verdad, no sabíamos que tenías perros hasta que esa linda nena de aquí –dijo acariciando a Cassiopea- se me acercó y empezó a jugar, me pareció extraño, pero ya en la casa, notamos que había una ventana abierta y entramos por allí, escuche pasos, pero supuse que era otro perro más, entramos a la cocina por si había alguien con apetito de madrugada y pisé una cuerda de nilón extra fina que hizo que un plato de cerámica cayera al suelo, corrimos a la casa y cuando decidimos buscarte y buscar algo para limpiar... –dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo señalándose la cabeza- el resto, es historia.

-Que... perturbador –dijo el castaño- jamás pensé que usaría esa trampa, es muy sencilla y hay una en cada habitación... los perros no las pisan y yo camino tan acostumbrado que las ignoro inconscientemente... Tú estuviste en el escuadrón anti-bombas, sabes que no puedes registrar una casa sin saber antes que trampas puede tener, bien, aparte de eso, Cassiopea, esa perra que tienes al lado, está entrenada para jugar contigo o con el intruso, ir a buscar a la manada y alertarme sin ladrar ni una sola vez.

-Por eso estaba tan amable –dijo Ashley-.

-Ella de por sí es amable, pero algo hiperactiva igual que Orión, es como tener hermanos menores en casa, pero tener a Orión en casa es como tener una versión canina de Morgan caminando por doquier –dijo el castaño sonriendo dejando subir a su lado a Violet que le lamía la cara- relájate... Son amigos –le dijo a la perra que se dormía en las piernas de su dueño.

-Es preciosa... ¿Qué color es ese? Parece un lobo pero con lila –dijo la rubia con cierta admiración.

-Es gris, pero por algún motivo se ve lila, créeme, si lo supiera te lo diría, es la única Husky en el mundo con ojos verdes y se llama Violet, pero si le dices V se encariña más fácilmente... Pero es algo cínica...

Hablaron un buen rato, caminaron por la casa, miraron las habitaciones, pero Spencer nunca reveló donde estaban las trampas, miraron la biblioteca, que era más grande que la del FBI y Morgan incluso se atrevió a entrar en la recámara de Spencer.

-Es, otro mundo... –dijo Ashley impresionada.

Y en realidad lo era, era una cama matrimonial con un dosel de tul gris y verde, tres clósets y varias gavetas, una mesita ratona a cada lado de la cama, con su respectiva lámpara de color turquesa, las sábanas y las almohadas azul marino y gris y las paredes de color aguamarina claro con ondas azul turquesa, cian e índigo imitando los reflejos de la luz bajo el agua, era como estar en una pecera o debajo del mar, se veían las burbujas y en la parte más baja del suelo sin superar los 10 centímetros habían algas verdes y rojas pintadas. Pero el techo era lo que más les encantó a los muchachos, era negro y azul petróleo con la luna llena y la carta celeste completa, sin una constelación más y sin una constelación menos.

-¿Quién hizo todo esto? –pregunto Morgan.

-Mi madre antes de mudarse a Las Vegas, cuando era pequeño, esta casa me aterraba, pero ahora es el único sitio donde no siento nictofobia

-Cierto, tienes fobia a la oscuridad –dijo Ashley- Es precioso... ¿y esto qué es? –dijo señalando un boceto de un dragón marino sublime y femenino.

-Un Leviathan, hace poco me entere de algo con este animal y decidí pintar uno, según la mitología japonesa, dibujar un dragón y pintarlo cerca o en el agua aumenta sus poderes de protección, yo, soy algo cínico con eso pero me pareció buena idea adornar un poco más las paredes.

-¿Pero por qué parece una ella? –dijo el moreno.

-Eso no te interesa... –dijo Spencer con algo de brusquedad- además, no me contestaron algo, ¿Quién les dio mi dirección?

-García –contestaron al unísono la rubia y el moreno.

-Condenados Hackers de computadora... Pero bendita sean García y su humor extraño –dijo rascándose la cabeza y suspirando cansado- bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, cartas que escribir y como se dieron cuenta estoy en perfecto estado... –volvió a decir mirando el bate que estaba en el cuarto.

-No hace falta que nos corras a batazos Reid, a mí ya me bastó –dijo el moreno riendo, pero Spencer noto la vergüenza en sus gestos.

-No hace falta el bate, ya se hace tarde, nos tenemos que ir, García envió un mensaje, vamos a la BAU en 30 –dijo Ashley riendo pero leyendo el celular- ya Morgan, supéralo, Reid te dio una paliza y tu vivirás con la cicatriz que lo prueba...

-"Las cicatrices, nos demuestran que nuestro pasado y vivencias son reales, son recordatorios constantes de lo que hemos pasado"-citó Spencer a Anthony Hopkins en Dragón Rojo, mientras decía eso, se tocó de manera involuntaria el antebrazo derecho y sintió las pequeñas cicatrices en forma de puntos, o más bien, piquetes, sobre su piel, reluciendo de manera odiosa y blanca.

-Red Dragon ¿no Reid? –preguntó Morgan.

-Si... Bueno ya, váyanse, no quiero que Hotch me quite mi único día libre... La última vez que tome vacaciones –dijo el castaño con la cara arrugada.

-Nos llego una cabeza decapitada, lo sé no me lo recuerdes... –dijo Morgan conteniendo un escalofrío.

-Eso me pasa por usar las medias iguales ese día... –dijo el castaño de nuevo un tanto distraído mientras todos bajaban las escaleras rumbo a la puerta principal.

-¿Siempre las usas dispares?

-Sí pero hace como tres días por erros las usé iguales y hubo malas consecuencias... –dijo en tono grave.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar –dijo Seaver.

-Es mejor que no lo hagas, puede que te salga con uno de sus discursos intelectuales... –dijo Morgan riendo.

-No son discursos intelectuales, son...

-Spencer... No, por favor –suplico Ashley.

-Bien, como quieras... –dijo enfurruñado para luego murmurar algo que sonaba como "por eso la sociedad no avanza... por querer quedarse en la ignorancia..."

-Anarquista –dijo Morgan riendo abiertamente.

-No vas a querer otro batazo Morgan, no tientes tu suerte, Spencer se está molestando... –dijo la rubia.

Dicho esto, los muchachos se fueron al trabajo dejando a Spencer "Solo" de nuevo en su casa.

-Que mañana tan surrealista...

Murmuró, para luego comenzar a comer un sándwich club house, se quitó de nuevo la camiseta y arrojo los pantalones sobre la cama, Aurora lo miró bastante acusadoramente.

-¿Qué? Estoy en mi casa Aurora por favor... –dijo mientras la perra le mordía los tobillos y se iba con aire ofendido.

-Hermoso, estoy en mi casa y mi perra me dice como vestirme, quien iba a pensar que los perros pudieran tener un poco mas de pudor que los humanos, estando ellos, literalmente... Desnudos... –dijo en voz baja y se ganó un ladrido conjunto de la manada completa.

Él solo rió con ironía y se fue a dormir, no sin antes escribir a su mamá, tal como hacía todos los días.

Terminó de escribir con su pluma fuente de tinta verde y envió la carta dejándola en el servicio postal.

Fue a dormir y no supo nada más de el mismo, hasta que el amanecer nuevo, los canes y su propia hambre le despertaron, un sueño sin sueños, vacío frío y triste.

N/A: Eso fue todo, no me maten D: esta corto por falta de tiempo, el capítulo que sigue (que aun no he escrito) estara escrito en base a lo que hizo Luthien despues de despertar. Basicamente, un día "normal" en la vida de una princesa caida.


	5. Broken

Bueno, es 11 de octubre niños y tengo que darle las gracias a todos los que comentaron, en especial a Manu por haberme dejado ese comentario tan largo que casi me hace llorar de la felicidad! Además debo darle un MUY feliz cumpleaños a Rox que se volvio loca dejandome un rvw en casi todos los cpis, tanto los de este fic como los de mi nuevo fic Mi Enemiga Perfecta... Gracias, jamás tendre las palabras para agradecerles lo mucho que me alegran sus rvws! Esta es la canción que inspiró el Fic, se llama Broken y es de Evanescense con Seether, una canción bellísima! Quizá esté algo lento, pero estos días con las clases no me ha dado chance de pensar más... Y ojo, el que avisa no es traidor, este es un fic M, habrá lenguaje muy MUY fuerte y escenas muy subidas de tono así que aténganse a las consecuencias...

Disclaimer: Todo excepto Lúthien, es propiedad de Jeff Davies y la cadena CBS

Broken

Capitulo V

Broken

**_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh _**  
><strong><em> I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away <em>**  
><strong><em> I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well <em>**  
><strong><em> I wanna hold you high and steal your pain <em>**

Lúthien estuvo tendida en el piso de su prisión todo el día, no comió, no bebió, no hizo absolutamente nada, estaba en un estado de recesión practicamente catatónico, ¿Por qué? Porque ese era el día fatídico en el que le tocaba cantar cual pajarillo para evitar verse muerta, se sentía rota por dentro cada vez ue la llamaban, la vestían y la hacían subir, ella pensaba que eso era inhumano, pero por el momento, el único poder sobrenatural que podía ayudarla, estaba en Quántico - Virginia, si, Spencer estaba bastante lejos de New York y no era que precisamente le tocara aún rescatarla, de pronto recordó algo que había dicho hacía muchos años...

**_"_**_-Zelda es una completa inútil, igual que Peach, las secuestran y no se escapan, son unas inútiles, no sirven para nada, siempre tienen que tener a sus faldas al elfo sexy y pendejo y al gordo plomero de bigote, no puede ser... Algún día serán útiles -dijo la ojiroja enojada mientras veía su última adquisición, The Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess_**_"_**

-Esto si es el colmo -murmuró la chica_- _Ahora entiendo porque Zelda es tan inútil -gruñó la ojiroja lanzándose contra el suelo, estaba desesperada por salir de ahí, pero el libro que le había dado cierto chiquillo le había servido bastante bien...

Miró con la nostalgia de quien mira la foto de un familiar muerto el trozo de chiffon que había escondido, extrañaba a Spencer desde lo más hondo de sus entrañas y tanto así que sin darse cuenta se estaba dando cabezazos contra la pared murmurando sin parar un monton de improperios dignos de un militar de la armada. Se vistió con lo que le dejaron en la trampilla y sobre la ropa le dejaron una nota.

"_Cambio de localizacón a las 1600_"

Ella casi se vomita de la impresión, pero al menos estuvo feliz de no seguir atascada en la zona pararrayos del Empire State.

**_ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _**  
><strong><em> And I don't feel right when you're gone away <em>**

**_ You've gone away , you don't feel me , anymore _**

Estaba vestida con un vestido gris sumamente sencillo y se recogió el cabello con una peineta, no iba a arreglarse, era solo una zorra más para ellos, ¿Por qué verse elegante? ¿Cierto?. Con ese tipo de pensamiento dejó la sala y comenzó a bostezar, recordaba bastante del libro y ahora creía que si se pulía estos 3 días, podría hacer se todos hicieran su santa voluntad.

**_-_**Y se cagaran en la puta madre que los parió... Parranda de psicoticos con complejo de Edipo... Mierdecillas de las malas, ojalá y les den por el culo con una fusta de caballo, a ver si así mejoran su jodida condición y pasan de mierda a desperdicio de la humanidad -murmuró ella con bastante saña cuando sintió una mano ya conocida sobre su hombro.

**_-_**Esas no son palabras de una señorita... Señorita Romanov... -dijo un hombre de duros ojos azules, tez blanca y con muy poco cabello cortado al cero.

**_-_**Ah, ya veo Ian, también me privas de mi libertad de expresión... Bien, pero... ¿Te digo algo? Ojalá y tu madre se acuerde de ti en el infierno y te mande lubricante... -le gruño ella con la fuerza de un lobo estepario- Porque escuché que el Diablo lo tiene bien grande... Y le gusta follarse a tipos como tu -le dijo ella poniendo una cara de desprecio y asco que Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy hubiesen envidiado.

Ian solo pudo reir, si, el sabía que el diablo le daría por el culo algún dia, y que le daría bien duro, pero como ese momento no había llegado aún, jodería a todo aquel que pudiese en el mundo terrenal. Lo bueno, era que Ian era bastante ignorante en materia de mitología, así que no tenía NI idea, de lo especial que era la no muy señorita que tenía al lado.

Aunque todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, estaba roto y no lo reparaban, ella seguiría peleando hasta que cada poro de su piel sangrase, sus pulmones dejaran de metabolizar oxígeno, sus huesos se derritieran como helado y sus músculos estuvieran más dañados que un volswagen en un rally de Monster Truck... Y aún en ese estado... Ella no dejaría de pelear, primero muerta, que bañada en sangre...**_  
><em>**

**_ The worst is over now and we can breathe again _**  
><strong><em> I wanna hold you high , you steal my pain away <em>**  
><strong><em> There's so much left to learn , and no one left to fight <em>**  
><strong><em> I wanna hold you high and steal your pain <em>**

El solo hecho de pensar en Spencer la confortaba, se sentía liberada cuando estaba con el, liberaba presión, jugaba con el, lo abrazaba, le hacía tanta falta ese cariño, que sin pensarlo dos veces la mayoría de sus pensamientos los ocupaba el, oh si, y como los ocupaba... Se sentía menos sola cuando estaba con el castaño, pero le irritaba sobremanera no poder verlo como la gente normal, incluso, creía que él no la necesitaba, que cuando la viera muerta, solo se encargaría de cerrar sus ojos y dar marcha adelante olvidándose de ella y hasta de que había existido, no sentía que se mereciera el cariño de ese genio tan insufrible y Lúthien solo sentía que le hacía sufrir sin piedad, ella se sentía mal, creía que ella no merecía afecto y quizás a punta ser tratada como una perra cualquiera e incluso haber sido victima de un par de intentos de violación, fue que se generó esa capa de frio hielo exterior que quemaba y jodía a todo aquel que la tocara, a cualquiera menos a aquel que tenía guantes y pinzas y sabía como manejar el nitrógeno líquido.

Suspiró, lo extrañaba sobremanera y sabía que le había dejado solo la noche anterior, pero su inconsistencia fue tan grande que ni siquiera pudo ver a Silver o a Golden... Ella sabía que Spencer la quería, pero ella sentía que solo le estaba haciendo un daño tremendo... Y ella no quería ser la causante del dolor del castaño, ya que si a él le dolía, ¿Cómo podía dolerle a ella que era la que tenía la culpa? Y aun así, y aun así... Ella era egoísta y no iba a permitir que nadie le tocase, aunque tuviese que asesinarlo para evitarle cualquier inconveniente... Así que lo disfrutaría mientras lo tuviese, aunque el deseo de tenerlo cerca era cada vez más corrosivo, más anhelante y sobre todo... Más intenso...

Caminó con el ánimo de un preso al que llevan a ponerle la inyección letal hacia ese club lleno de millonarios y peces gordos enfermos que pagaban por ver la miseria de una muchacha "_todos unos malditos bastardos... Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que ver como me cago en mi propia miseria... Me cago en todos sus muertos..._" pensó con acidéz la muchacha, pensaba que si en cualquier momento le hacían un test hematológico, la aguja saldría hecha mierda a causa del ácido corrosivo que le corría por las venas hacendo las veces de sangre, una versión bizarra y vil de la sangre...

Tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar con voz suave, lenta y controlada, manejando cada acorde a la perfección.

It's like you're a drug. It's like you're a demon I can't face down. It's like I'm stuck. It's like I'm running from you all the time. And I know I let you have all the power. It's like the only company I seek is misery all around. It's like you're a leech. Sucking the life from me. It's like I can't breathe. Without you inside of me. And I know I let you have all the power. And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time -comenzó de forma melancólica para pasar a un coro más fuerte y más agudo, sabía que ese tipo de notas y cambios eran los que comenzaban a dejarlos dóciles y estúpidos- It's like I can't breathe. It's like I can't see anything. Nothing but you. I'm addicted to you. It's like I can't think. Without you interrupting me. In my thoughts. In my dreams. You've taken over me. It's like I'm not me. It's like I'm not me...

Muchos estaban con mirada perdida, pero en ese momento estaba descargando estrés, esa canción era justamente lo que Spencer significaba para ella, una adicción que poco tenía de sana (N/A: La canción se llama Addicted de Kelly Clarkson, si la escuchan y buscan la letra traducida sabrán porqué la escogí).

Así que continuó, era mejor ir a la fija y no desvariar, quizás su vos necesitaba ser un poco más contundente antes de intentar tratar de escapar.

It's like I'm lost. It's like I'm giving up slowly. It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me. Leave me alone. And I know these voices in my head. Are mine alone. And I know I'll never change my ways. If I don't give you up now -siguió con el coro por segunda vez, se sentía más fuerte que nunca aunque se sintiera mas rota que una muñeca de porcelana en la trituradora- It's like I can't breathe. It's like I can't see anything. Nothing but you. I'm addicted to you. It's like I can't think. Without you interrupting me. In my thoughts. In my dreams. You've taken over me. It's like I'm not me. It's like I'm not me...

Suspiró un poco y se dió cuenta que la miraban fijamente dóciles, como una especie de perros humanos bien bizarros o una mala película cutre de zombies, a donde ella se moviera, ellos miraban, decidió terminar y cortar esa patética muestra de asquerosidad humana y decidió terminar, sentía que lo había logrado... Pero no estaría segura hasta que viera a Ian con cara de imbecil dispuesto a besar el suelo que pisaba porque ella lo quería.

I'm hooked on you. I need a fix. I can't take it. Just one more hit. I promise I can deal with it. I'll handle it, quit it. Just one more time. Then that's a little bit more to get me through this. I'm hooked on you. I need a fix. I can't take it. Just one more hit.I promise I can deal with it. I'll handle it, quit it. Just one more time. Then that's it. Just a little bit more to get me through this... It's like I can't breathe. It's like I can't see anything. Nothing but you. I'm addicted to you. It's like I can't think. Without you interrupting me. In my thoughts. In my dreams. You've taken over me. It's like I'm not me. It's like I'm not me... -finlizó, y ya todos, hasta Ian estaban estúpidos...

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open _**  
><strong><em> And I don't feel like I am strong enough <em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome <em>**  
><strong><em> And I don't feel right when you're gone away <em>**

Aunque se sentía fuerte y poderosa, sabía que era solo un placebo, pero decidió pensar con su parte más bizarra y podrida del cerebro cuando al bajarse puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ian.

**_-_**Bueno, Sr. Doyle, ¿Qué se siente ser manipulado por mí? -dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida y cruel en el rostro.

**_-_**Vacío -dijo el con voz queda, ella le propinó una bofetada con saña y lo pateó contra el suelo.

**_-_**Contéstame maldita perra... ¿Cómo se siente haber perdido esta vez? -dijo ella agarrándolo por la nuca con la fuerza de un tigre.

**_-_**Asqueroso -dijo él con una leve dilatación de las pupilas, estaba dispuesta a hacerle pagar todas y cada una de las que le había hecho, todo, con una maldita cucharilla.

**_-_**Esto... Es por haberme encerrado -dijo, clavándole y girando el canto de la cucharilla de sopa en el brazo- esto... Es por siquiera pensar que podías follarme todo lo que quisieras sin represalias... -dijo dándole una patada en la entrepierna- Esto, también es por pensar que era tu puto pájaro y hacerme cantar seguido como si mi vida fuera tu propiedad... -dijo tomando la cucharilla y enterrándola en su estómago, al ser un objeto no punzante sería una herida más irregular, invasiva y dolorosa- Esto de aquí, es por siquiera creer por un instante que dejaría ponerme la mano -dijo de nuevo mientras le apuñalaba con una cucharilla para frutas en toda la espalda, desplazando cada vertebra y rompiendo muchos pero muchos ligamentos...- Y en última instancia... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te iban a dar por el culo? Bien, no lo haré yo... Pero me aseguraré de que esta parranda de mediocres asquerosos e insanos te deje tan abierto el culo, que pueda poner la pata de un elefante para que te use como zapato o como cagadero... Tu decides... -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y señalando a la multitud de imbéciles congregada en el restaurant, o intento de restaurant donde estaban.

**_-_**Ustedes, cuerda de ineptos gordos y mediocres... Mátenlo... Y si queda vivo, o si llego a verlo aunque sea en coma... Los mataré a todos como un lobo puede matar a un cordero, y créanme que no me temblará la mandíbula para destrozarles a todos la garganta a punta de dentelladas... ¿¡ME ENTENDIERON BOLA DE ENFERMOS! -gritó ella, ya entendía como se sentían los generales del ejército cuando le gritaban a los cadetes.****

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open _**  
><strong><em> And I don't feel like I am strong enough <em>**  
><strong><em> 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome <em>**  
><strong><em> And I don't feel right when you're gone away <em>**

Los hombres asintieron como borregos y esperaron una última orden de su ahora nueva dominadora.

**_-_**Y como no quiero verlos más nunca parranda de retrasados... Maténse unos a otros sin piedad, y el último que quede vivo... ¡QUE QUEME ESTA MIERDA NO JODA! -les dijo su líder hiper mega archi requete contra super e hijoputamente negativo, sabía que jamás tendría esa oportunidad de oro, de matar a Ian Doyle y al montón de testigos que quedaban. Ella sabía que si iba al infierno, los iba a arrastrar a todos con ella sin piedad alguna.

Y mierda... Que bien sabía ese momento... No soñaba, estaba pasando, pero ahora tenía que ubicar una salida y podría correr, aún quedaban un par de Blackreapers más, pero de ellos se encargaría el equipo liderado por Aaron Hotchner y David Rossi. Confiaba en ellos, pero ahora tenía que confiar en su instinto y correr, y correr y correr como si un demonio la persiguiera, porque, si bien no la perseguía, lo estaba tentanto a hacerlo... Y todos saben que nadie quiere al diablo tras tu trasero. Ella corrió hacia las escaleras y bajó apurada, de pronto recordó la ropa que vestía y decidió usar su entrenamiento en el campo de batalla. Quedó solo en sujetador y bragas y se dirigió a la cocina del sitio, el lavaplatos era extensible y lo desencajó, abrió el agua y aumentó la presión de la tubería, se echó el chorro de agua fría y presurizada y su cuerpo se contrajo mientras ella evitaba soltar un chillido por el dolor, el agua practicamente la estaba partiendo a la mitad. Cuando se vio sin una gota de sangre sobre su piel, subió las escaleras extrañamente vacías y llegó a su "habitación", el portero tampoco estaba, se vistió con un conjunto negro que le quedaba pequeño, era una sola pieza de tela que era un short y una camiseta a la vez, se subió el cierre y se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, sabía que quedaba poco tiempo antes de que el edificio cayera en llamas, encontró un par de zapatos en el depósito y se los calzó con la medias que tenía guardadas, se ajustó un cinturón y entró de nuevo al "resturant" y vió varios forros de teléfonos botados, quedaban pocos hombres, no le quedaban más de 10 minutos antes de que algún idiota prendiera fuego, se puso los forros en el cinturón por si necesitaba agarrar algunas armas y echó a correr como loca escaleras abajo, cuando salió del edificio, ya eran como las 3 de la tarde y corrió en dirección norte, de pronto frenó en seco cuando escuchó como la explosión de una bomba y sonrió... Sonrió de manera cruel, pero al instante borró su sonrisa para que nadie sospechara, cuando miró el edificio más alto de Estados Unidos arder... Pensó en como Spencer la reprendería si se enteraba, luego le dolió el estómago como si le hubiesen golpeado y la fuerza de la realidad le propinó una cachetada...**_  
><em>**

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _**  
><strong><em> And I don't feel right when you're gone <em>**

**_ You've gone away _**  
><strong><em> You don't feel me here anymore.<em>**

Había dejado arriba el libro, el trozo de chiffon y el CD... Vió como salían algunos trabajadores por las puertas de emergencia, había causado tanto caos y tanta destrucción, estaba tan centrada en su Vendetta y su destrucción de su infierno personal, que lo único que realmente le importaba estaba a punto de ser resumido en cenizas... Y... Oh si... Casi escuchaba al diablo reirse de ella y decirle "No creías que ibas a salir impune de todo... ¿O si?" y casi, casi odía escuchar a Dios decirle "Hija... la has cagado bien feo" oh si... Ambos, cielo y tierra se burlaban de ella... No tenía dinero, comida u hospedaje, estaba sola y toda su motivación estaba siendo quemada si piedad...

**_-_**Creo que el catalizador de este desastre... Lo va a pagar caro... Si es que ya no lo está pasando mal... -Dijo una voz conocida a su lado, cuando ella volteó, ahí estaba, su cabello corto y rebelde brillando como el cobre bajo la luz de las llamas, sus ojos marron verdoso mirándola con ironía y sus manos largas y delgadas en los bolsillos.

**_-_**Que coño... -murmuró ella incrédula, como cuando le das a un niño toda su lista completa de navidad sin faltarle un regalo. Tenía la misma mirada que tenía Simba cuando Scar le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa, la misma mirada que seguramente tuvo Cleopatra cuando vio al Caesar, exactamente la misma mirada que tenía Colón cuando vió America, el oro y la ingenuidad de los indios... Y sobre todo, exactamente la misma mirada que tendría cualquier filósofo si descubriese la biblioteca de Alejandría... Y exactamente la misma miraba que tuvo Maria Antonieta cuando se vió reina de Francia.

Esa mirada de incredulidad, mezclada con ambición y posesividad, esa misma mirada enamorada y egoista, exactamente esa misma mirada sorprendida y feliz fue la que tuvo Lúthien cuando vió a Spencer parada a su lado como una visión o un espejismo.

**_-_**¿Qué opinas tú... Lúthien? -dijo tomándola torpe y nerviosamente de la mano y la llevaba al auto.

N/A: Que tal entonces? No se lo esperaban cierto? Pensé que después de un capi tan crudo y denso, debía finalizar con algo leve pero impactante... Mi inspiración, el capítulo 14 de muglelimpiadas de Promethea... Fue larguísimo, pero fue el incentivo que me hacía falta para terminar este capi, si llegaste hasta aquí, te felicito! Gracias por leer y no olvides dejarme un rvw!


	6. Primero lo Primero

Creo que tarde un poco, pero no he tenido tiempo de NADA, y calma, que Mi Enemiga lo actualizaré pronto... Una canción adecuada y suave... I love you like a love song de Selena Gomez, buena canción... Video hiper fumado... The moment i said it de Imogen Heap y para la escena... ejem ejem... Mirrors de Natalia Kills, no se porque, tengo trauma con esa cancion... Por cierto lamento las faltas de ortografía del capítulo pasado... Es que estaba cansada y olvidé corregir D:

Ade,ás he de desearles un feliz año nuevo y realmente espero poder actualizar de nuevo y pronto"

Disclaimer: Todo excepto Lúthien, es propiedad de Jeff Davies y la cadena CBS

Broken

Capitulo VI

Primero lo primero

Él la miraba con delicadeza y nerviosismo, la miraba como toda Francia miró por primera vez a Marie Antoniette, con fascinación, admiración y un profundo sentimiento, ella aún no podía creerlo, no se hallaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella sorprendida, creía que estaba soñando.

-Es lunes Lúthien -dijo Spencer con naturalidad abriendole la puerta del auto.

-Si, pero eso no explica que estés aquí...

-Si lo hace... El caso que tenemos hoy es aquí en New York y algo me decía que te iba a encontrar aquí, estabamos siguiendo unas pistas cuando te ví corriendo... Dime que no catalizaste todo este desastre -dijo Spencer preocupado.

-Algo así... Sí y no... Yo lo catalizé, para que mentir... -dijo ella cansada recostándose sobre el panel del auto mientras el manejaba.

-Ya veo... Me lo temí, solo espero que sepas mentir muy bien...

-Calma... Ya sabré que hacer... -dijo ella refrescándose un poco con el aire acondicionado- Pero estoy hecha un desastre...

-Estás bien para haber salido bajo presión...

Ella calló y solo se dispuso a mirarle durante el trayecto a la central, cuando entró con la muchacha a la estación de policías, los primeros en arrugar el ceño fueron Hotchner y Morgan, que estaban a punto de reñirle como perros con rabia, pero Spencer los ignoró olímpicamente dejándolos atónitos y buscó a Emily mientras dejaba a la chica en la sala de conferencias por ahora vacía.

-Emily, puedo... ¿Puedo pedirte algo? -preguntó el castaño algo cohibido.

-Claro, ¿que es lo que necesitas? -preguntó Emily intrigada.

-Un cepillo para el cabello

-Spencer, nunca te peinas... ¿Para que lo necesitas? -preguntó ella confusa, el tenía el cabello corto, no tenía nada que hacer con un cepillo para el cabello.

-No es para mi -dijo él suspirando cansino.

-Ya, ya... Toma -dijo mientras revolvía el bolso y le daba el cepillo.

Spencer murmuró un gracias y fue a donde estaba la ojiroja, cuando ella le vió con el cepillo sonrió, con algo de pena, pero sonrió al fin y al cabo, por cosas así era que ella pensaba que no lo merecía. Él le quitó la coleta de cabello y comenzó a peinarla lentamente, con la maestría de aquellos que saben cepillar un cabello y no reventar los nudos... ¿Por qué? Sencillo, él siempre cuidaba a su madre y eso también consistía en peinarla y escogerle la ropa.

Derek y Aaron miraban con curiosidad el cuadro pero no entendían nada, hacían mil y un análisis pero ninguno era el acertado. Ni uno solo, jamás iban a dar con la respuesta dado que pensaban en el ámbito estético o superficial del asunto pero ni se les pasó por la cabeza algo más... Profundo...

Spencer terminó de desenredarle el cabello y se puso el cepillo en el bolsillo. Ella seguía mirándolo con cara de que en pocos segundos se iba a desaparecer y de pronto se miró la ropa. Tuvo ganas de suicidarse. Pero no se atevía ni a moverse, con cada segundo que pasaba, ella sentía que lo merecía cada vez menos, que él debía huir, esconderse y no verla más nunca, porque de ahí no iba a salir nada bueno...

-¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó el castaño confuso.

-Necesitar de necesitar... No mucho, pero necesitar de capricho varias cosas... -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, ya estaba entrándole en la cabeza que no se iban a desaparecer.

-Habla, que necesitas... En general, tanto de capricho como de necesitar -dijo algo divertido, le causaba gracia la cara de ella, que era como la de "omfg... En cualquier momento se va a desaparecer... Así que no te acostumbres...".

-Bien de necesitar... Ropa, un baño y zapatos... De capricho, es solo una cosa pero es demasiado pedir... -dijo ella recostando el cuello contra el borde de la silla y cerrando los ojos.

-Lo de necesitar podemos resolverlo en... -miró su reloj- 25 minutos y menos de 35 segundos... Lo demás... Puedes decirme que necesitas, para eso te traje... -le dijo "sentándose" sobre la mesa como siempre hacía. Digo "sentarse" porque Spencer siempre pone una pierna en una posición extraña sobre la mesa y la otra la deja en el suelo.

-Ya veo... Nada particular, necesito una prueba de que no estoy soñando y no te me vas a desaparecer... -dijo ella con los ojos aún cerrados.

Él soltó una risilla, cada vez que estaba con ella se sentía particular, como si no pudiese ser un genio, ya que sabía que si decía alguno de "sus" comentarios ella le soltaría un zape de los buenos. Se le acercó lentamente y le dió un abrazo. Quizás no era mucho, pero al menos ella sabía cuando era un sueño y cuando no por el tacto. Le acarició el cabello y suspiró pesadamente, no sabía exactamente que sentía por esa chica, pero al menos sabía que le tenía un cariño tremendo y unas ganas de protegerla casi insanas.

-Gracias Spencer -dijo a chica con una sonrisa complacida.

Él solo le dirigió un asentimiento. Y le acarició el cabello de nuevo, sentía que solo podía manejarse con gestos y no con palabras, se sentía como en un ambiente de Requiem pero sabía que no lo estaba. Se acercó cariñosamente a ella y la abrazó de nuevo.

-¿Y esto por qué? -preguntó ella.

-Simplemente no puedo explicarlo... Lo que quería decirte la última vez es que me tomaste tan desprevenido que ahora creo que me gustas... -dijo él separándose de ella y recostándose contra la puerta con un pie sobre la misma.

-Interesante, porque si es así, estamos en las mismas Spencer... -dijo ella parándose al lado de él.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada un buen rato y él suspiró mirando al techo, miles de cosas le habían pasado, lo habían secuestrado y drogado hasta matarlo, había pensado que su padre era un asesino y estuvo a punto de meterlo preso, había salvado a una chica de morir y hasta se había besado con ella, había conocido a una mesera en una situación de riesgo, le habían dado un tiro bien puesto en la pierna, había matado a dos personas y así la lista seguía.

-Si lo piensas de ese modo pareces un chico malo -le dijo ella asintiendo con una leve sonrisa.

-Pues... Supongo que si, soy victima de las circunstancias -dijo Spencer encogiéndose de hombros.

Él cerró los ojos y de pronto sintió que ella le acariciaba el cabello, el castaño sonrió y la tomó por la cintura mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que ella paró.

-Hey, ¿por qué?... -protestó él.

-Ah, pensé que te habías dormido o aburrido -dijo ella cansina.

-Un poco más de la primera... Contigo es imposible aburrirse -dijo él en tono gracioso.

-Bah... Tonterias -dijo ella recostándose en el pecho del chico, se sentía cansada de un momento a otro. Él la rodeó con el otro brazo.

Lúthien le besó en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento mudo, a lo que él contestó dándole un beso en la frente, moría por besarla de nuevo, pero dada la circunstancia de la última vez, el castaño creía que iba a asustarla, su sorpresa fue evidente cuando ella puso su cabeza en la clavícula de él, él solo atinó a estrechar un poco el contacto y su sorpresa fue más grande cuando por puro reflejo la estaba besando de nuevo.  
>De forma sutil y no invasiva, como se podrían besar dos chicos que apenas se están descubriendo, ambos querían un poco más, su conexión era bastante profunda y ambos no querían que eso acabase en un buen rato. Luego ella comenzó a enterrar sus manos en su cabello y al chico automáticamente un encendedor que había estado apagado hacía bastante, se movió haciendo click y despertando ese instinto animal que todos tenemos latente hasta que alguna vez, recordamos que existe... Los besos comenzaron a hacerse más invasivos, un poco más intensos y si se separaban por aire, no eran más de 2 o 3 segundos, la situación se volvió más tensa cuando en plena invasión de lenguas a Spencer se le ocurrió la brillante idea de arrinconarla entre la pared y la puerta, ella solo sentía la sonrisa que a él se le había formado en los labios cuando ella le pasó una pierna sobre la cadera. Estaban tan... Metidos... En lo suyo, que no se dieron cuenta de estaban de pie y habían dejado las persianas levantadas, Rossi pasó por ahí y miró su taza de café con la cara de quien mira algo que le ha hecho mucho, pero que mucho daño, como si esa pobre tacita, se asemejara de pronto a su segunda ex-esposa y tuviese la culpa de estar alucinando. Y si, una alucinación bien pero que bien rara... Uno de los policías iba a entrar pero al ver por la ventana solo dijo algo como "estos jovenes de ahora y sus hormonas alocadas" y se marchó con el bigote escandalizado. De pronto cada uno casi casi se muere de un infarto cuando alguien por pura maldad... O simple moral, ya que estaban que se ponían a tener sexo en frente de todo el mundo, golpeó uno de los cristales de la ventana y se fue... ¿Ese alguien? Ah... Curiosos, más adelante verán, sigan leyendo.<p>

Cuando se separaron riendo, despeinados y si "con las hormonas alocadas" comenzaron a reirse, ella solo se sento en el suelo de nuevo y él se estaba arreglando el traje.

-Sin comentarios -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Ya verás cuando estemos solos -le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa burlona.

Spencer escuchó que le llamaban, ultimamente todos lo notaban raro, pero nadie tenía idea de que mosco tan particular había picado a Spencer Reid. Entre esos que lo veían como un sub normal, como un sub normal porque ya no actuaba como el era siempre, sino estaba cambiado, entre esos cambios, ellos pensaban que se había vuelto un adicto a la adrenalina porque había saltado 6 metros sin hacerse ni un rasguño o haber sentido siquiera dolor... Lo notaban raro, y no era solo por su corte de cabello o por el hecho de que estaba insufrible de sarcástico, le habían pasado cosas atroces, y aun así nada lo habia dejado así de... ¿Mal? Bueno, si mal se entiende a que por fín actuaba como alguien normal, o alguien normal extremadamente sarcástico, bien, mal...

-Hey, Reid... ¿Quién es la bonita de la sala de conferencias? -preguntó Derek curioso, Spencer pensó que Derek ya quería echarle las garras encima, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Una amiga, te recomiendo que no te le eches... No le agradan los heartbreakers -dijo Spencer algo cínico buscando a Emily para entregarle el cepillo.

-¡No soy un heartbreaker! -dijo el moreno enfadado.

-Sigue convenciéndote de eso y algún día será cierto... -dijo Spencer sonriendo de forma juguetona y poco natural. Derek lo miro con cara de "What the Fuck?" y se fue a la sala de conferencias.

Le dió el cepillo a Emily después de darle las gracias y fue a buscar a Ashley.

-¿Qué pasa Spencer? -preguntó la rubia confusa.

-Tengo exactamente 7 minutos y menos de 45 segundos para saber cual es la mejor tienda de ropa de New York -dijo el castaño mirándola con cierto apeno.

-MACY'S, porque tienen todas las lineas de ropa que se te ocurran y no es muy caro, además de que tienen variedad de tallas y tienen rebajas muy seguido... Bloomingdale's es un poco más lujoso pero es igual de bueno... Si buscas un poco más de lujo, Henri Bendel o Barneys, Saks Fifth me gusta particularmente más pero tienen precios algo más elevados... Si buscas zapatos DSW shoes y descuentos en Century 21... Todas están algo regadas pero no estan a mas de 3 horas una de la otra... Pero si lo que quieres es algo realmente lujoso en la Quinta Avenida y Madisson hay una esquina dedicada a las marcas mas caras del continente americano... Y europeo... ¿Por? -preguntó la agente.

-Necesito llevar a una chica a comprar allí... ¿Podrán tu y Emily acompañarme? -dijo él.

-Claro... Pero ¿y Hotch?

-Está terminando de cerrar el caso, han matado al tipo, hemos vuelto para despedirnos... Puedo ir yo a pedir un día más para los 4 si así te sientes más segura -dijo Spencer.

-Creo que mejor se lo pido yo a Rossi, es imposible que me diga que no... Además, estamos todos preocupados por ti Spencer -dijo ella comenzando a caminar para buscar a Rossi.

-¿Por?

-Estás raro... Mira, golpeaste a Morgan, no has dicho nada super inteligente ultimamente y estás ultrasarcástico... ¿Puedes decirme al menos a mi que te sucede? -preguntó ella preocupada.

-Ya, ya, claro, claro... No puedo explicarte, porque ni siquiera yo comprendo, pero se puede decir que han habido una serie de... Situaciones o eventos, por así decirles, un tanto... Rebuscados, y me han hecho ver todo desde una perspectiva muy diferente... Por eso te ruego Ashley que me perdones si te he tratado mal... -dijo el castaño con su seriedad típica.

-Ya veo... Bueno, me alegra al menos que hayas sido sincero... -murmuró ella algo apenada, él había sido preciso pero no tajante, sincero pero omisivo...

Caminaron juntos y buscaron a Emily, al preguntarle que si podían acompañarlos a ir de compras la morena asintió pero preguntó que, obvio, quien era el que iba a pagar, Spencer levantó la mano y fueron a buscar a Rossi.

Cuando Rossi los vió solo hizo dos cosas, reirse y botar la taza de café a la basura, el trío lo miró confuso, pero Rossi se entendía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó Emily

-Que tuve la alucinación más absurda y bizarra del mundo -dijo Rossi riendo- ¿Qué quieren?

-Que hables con Hotch, queremos hacer Shopping esta tarde -dijo Ashley.

-Quédense lo que ustedes deseen, escuché que Hotch va a hacer una pausa mañana, solo les ruego que lleguen a más tardar mañana en la tarde -dijo Rossi, ya se las arreglaría el con Hotch, cuando estaban saliendo después de dar las gracias Rossi llamó a Spencer.

-La chica -dijo el moreno entre divertido y serio, con una mirada extraña, muy similar al orgullo.

-¿Qué con ella? -dijo Spencer confuso.

-Phoenix me dijo lo que estaban haciendo hacía unos momentos... Pero creí que había sido el café -dijo Rossi mirándolo con esa mirada extraña aún.

-Pues Darkray es una chismosa -dijo Spencer, Phoenix lo sacaba de quicio.

-Si, pero es la chismosa que odias que te salvó el pellejo, imagínate que te hubiesen visto hace 10 minutos tirándote a una chica que nadie sabe de donde sacaste... Con las ventanas abiertas...

-Phoenix hizo que... Ya, ya... Más tarde le daré las gracias a las Princesita... -dijo él rodando los ojos y saliendo.

-Hey, chico, una cosa más...

-Dime...

-Sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo -dijo el moreno guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro... -dijo el castaño algo sonrojado, sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero tenía ni idea de _qué_ exactamente era lo que estaba haciendo...

El trío fue a buscar a Lúthien que al parecer estaba entretenida con Morgan... con entretenida me refiero a que ella le estaba haciendo una llave completa de lucha libre a Derek, mientras el segundo chillaba como un puerco en celo tratando de zafarse de la ojiroja.

-¿Qué demonios? -murmuró Emily.

-Lúthien... ¿Me explicas? -dijo el castaño con el ceño fruncido

-Deberías enseñarle a Derek Morgan a no asustar a las mujeres mientras se toman un café -dijo algo altanera soltando al moreno no sin empujarlo un poco contra el suelo.

La reacción de Emily, Ashley y Derek no se hizo esperar. Todos querían saber de donde Spencer conocía a la desconocida... Ahora con una urgencia sin nombre.

-ESO DUELE MUJER -tronó el moreno mientras movía los hombros, el juraba que algo tenía que haberse roto, rasgado o mínimo estirado... Pero nada, su fisico esultural estaba en perfecto estado.

Las chicas miraron un poco el desarreglo de Lúthien mientras intentaban analizar con ojo crítico a la chica y sus emociones, pero sus ojos eran como de un cristal univisual... Pues no lograban ver más nada que frialdad e indeferencia, tanto que al devolverles la mirada, no supieron si la apartaron por el frío glacial que emanaban esos ojos, o por ese color rojizo que tanto se parecía a los de Hannibal Lecter, el caníbal de los libros y películas, y que solo evocaba a las brasas ardientes del infierno.

Ella sonrió y miró al castaño, Emily, siendo más perceptiva que Ashley, logró ver un pequeño brillo y un ínfimo cambio de color cuando miro al rubio, además de esa mínima dilatación de las pupilas que le revelaba el cariño que le profesaba al genius boy. Cuando Emily observó a Spencer, solo pudo ver ese refulgor verde intenso que solo veia cuando estaba con JJ, y aún así... La mirada que le dirigía a la ojirroja... Profesaba mucho más de lo que decía esa mirada cuando observaba a JJ, esas reacciones eran de las que Emily estaba orgullosa de ver. Pues en ese instante se sintió como una pequeña cuando interrumpe a dos adultos... En una conversación importante.

Ashley se dió cuenta de que ahí había algo intenso, pero no podía decir qué exactamente, pues ella aún no lograba leer ese tipo de miradas y muchísimo menos interpretarlas.

La ojiroja seguía mirando al castaño con una cara inexpresiva pero con unos ojos que gritaban con desespero "Quédate conmigo!". Ashley, como iba a ir a comprar ropa para Lúthien y para ella misma, decidió que la chica debía al menos tener una ropa que le quedara bien, lo que tenia puesto era demasiado provocativo y estilo ninja americano para ella, y aun más para dirigirse a una tienda de ropa extremadamente costosa...

Cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo, se dispusieron a irse, pero antes Ashley pasó por su casa, buscó alguna ropa que le quedase bien a Lúthien y acto seguido se dispusieron a ir a la Quinta Avenida y Madisson.

N/A: Esto es todo, el siguiente será algo corto y bastante gracioso, quizás no pase las dos mil palabras e intentaré tenerlo para antes del 1 de Abril el día de los tontos. Recuerden dejar su rvw o algo, les estare agradecida y apenas tenga tiempo les contestaré absolutamente todo ;) Take care!


	7. De compras en la 5th Avenue

De nuevo he aqui un nuevo y reciente capitulo de Brooooooken! Lamento la tardanza y eso, he estado algo liada con las clases de piano, lenguaje musical, fisica y matematicas D: ademas que esta semana santa me fui en un viaje que no resulto tan bien como esperaba... Y ahora voy al dojo los fines de semana! En fin aquí esta!

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON! Es del tipo de Lemmons por los cuales existe el M... So, enjoy! Bajo tu propio riesgo!**

Disclaimer: ustedes ya lo saben todo y esto va para largo... Nada es mio a excepción de la linda Louth y el pequeño cameo de la agresiva Phoenix!

Broken

Capítulo VII

De compras en la 5th Avenue

Tenían más de 5 horas y aun no habían terminado con la sección de vestidos de Cóctel de Óscar de la Renta. La verdad el no sabía como era que aún seguía en pie y pasando la tarjeta de crédito allá y acá. Estaba bastante cansado a esas alturas y las chicas, o al menos Emily y Ashley no daban señales de cambios en su energía hacia niveles más bajos.  
>Spencer suspiró y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo cuando las chicas le pedían ayuda con el cierre, lo que le incomodaba el doble, era subir el cierre de los vestidos de Lúthien, pues sólo mirarla, era difícil, tocarla... Era el infierno. Sabía que ella le atraía, química natural... Pero le irritaba que ella lo tuviese tan patas arriba, pues el castaño, en mayor o menor medida, prefería tener el control de sí mismo.<p>

Horas luego cuando por fin terminaron las compras, y casi sobregirar la tarjeta de Spencer, las chicas se despidieron y cada una terminó su respectivo trayecto a casa. Ashley y Emily se incomodaban cuando Spencer y Lúthien se miraban o se acercaban, sentían que estaban atravesadas en algo importante y el trayecto en auto de al menos 6 horas entre casa y casa, pues simplemente se les antojaba tenso.

Así que, para evitar situaciones incómodas, Ashley y Emily prefirieron irse por su cuenta. A Emily le caia bien la chica, pero aun le generaba cierta sensación de que era más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba. Igual le pasaba a Ashley, ella sabía que Lúthien tenía algo... Pero no sabía que era ese_ algo_ que hacia que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca cada vez que la pillaba mirando a Spencer o tratando de leer su lenguaje corporal. Simplemente ambas mujeres sabian que Lúthien Romanov, quizás no era de fiar, y posiblemente fuese tan peligrosa como una mamba negra.

* * *

><p>Spencer finalmente subió al auto con Lúthien y la observó algo nervioso.<br>-Tienes... Ehm, un apartamento... Casa o algo? -preguntó el castaño evidencialmente nervioso, solo pensar llevarla a casa le hacía pensar en cosas que tal vez no debería pensar. La observaba y a cada segundo se le hacía mas perfecta e imperfecta, no habia visto a nadie asi antes, y dudaba que lo hiciera de nuevo.  
>Lúthien se mordió el labio pensativa y nego con cierta melancolia -me despojaron de todo lo que tenía... El unico sitio que me queda es en rusia y no puedo volver -dijo bajando su rojiza mirada al tablero del auto mientras el castaño encendía el motor y echaba a andar.<br>- y-ya veo... Pues... Pues puedes, no se... Si quieres y no... Tienes dinero o inconveniente... -dijo Spencer haciendo un esfuerzo evidente para hablar sin estrellarse -pues... Ya sabes... Puedes quedarte, con-migo -dijo tragando saliva y sonriendo. Lúthien sonrio afable y observó por la ventana para evitar ponerlo más nervioso y que se estrellaran en el camino. -Me encantaria Lev -dijo ella apoyando el codo en el apoyabrazos y poniendo delicadamente su mano en el mentón para seguir observando.  
>Él dejo un poco de lado su nerviosismo y alzo una ceja -Lev?- dijo. Llegaron a un semáforo en rojo y ella volteó a mirarlo -Si, Lev, como Leviathan -dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente confusa. -si no te agrada no te digo asi -dijo volteandose de nuevo.<br>-No no! Esta bien -dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano restandole importancia- no te preocupes... Ziz -dijo riendo nervioso y esbozando una sonrisa.  
>Ella soltó una carcajada y se recosto en el asiento asintiendo, le "<em>daba permiso<em>" para llamarla así.

Continuaron el camino a casa y en cuanto llegaron Lúthien se quedo mirando la estructura como tonta. Podía reconocer que era una mansión espectacular y sonrió al ver a los huskies de Spencer y a la ya conocida Aurora.  
>Acarició a los perros y esperó en la entrada mientras Spencer estacionaba y detalló la puerta. Era realmente todo una reliquia, además de que la aldaba en forma de Grifo no le paso desapercibida y la casa por si misma debía valer millones.<br>El castaño se acercó y le abrió la puerta dejándola pasar primero, mientras ella observaba el Lobby de la entrada. Le hizo un recorrido rápido y debido a la hora y la cantidad de bolsas de ropa, le mostró una habitacion que era contigua a la de él.  
>-Aquí dormirás si quieres... Si no, pues... Hay muchas más habitaciones y puedes... Ya sabes, escoger una -dijo llevandose las manos a los bolsillos y mordiendose el labio nervioso.<p>

Ella asintió -Esta esta perfecta mientras consigo un apartamento- dijo sentándose en la cama sin dosel y observando la pintura blanquecina de las paderes. El asintió, pero secretamente deseaba que ella quisiese no moverse de allí nunca. Habia pasado demasiado trabajo para tenerla a su lado como para perderla tan tontamente.

Él salió de la habitación y ella tomó de una de las bolsas de la compra una pijama de algodón simple para dormir, y bajó hacia la cocina a buscar agua. Como no había nadie, o al menos en apariencia, todo estaba oscuro totalmente; pero para alguien con su condicion de semi-diosa, era simple ver en la oscuridad. Cuando después de 15 minutos buscando la cocina, la encontró en la planta baja, no notó que tenía compañía por andar detallando la casa, aún en penumbra y casi muere del susto y casi mata del susto a Spencer, chocándolo de un costado. Spencer estaba en las mismas que ella, ya listo para ir a la cama como siempre, con los boxers puestos nada más.

-¡Lo siento! -dijo ella- ¡no sabía que estabas aquí! -dijo llevándose las manos al rostro y riéndose, jamás lo diria, pero a veces ese tipo de cosas le aterraban.  
>-Yo... ¡Lo siento también! Debí encender las luces -dijo aun pegado del susto en la barra- olvidé que tenéa compañéa -susurró y bajó la cabeza apenado.<p>

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó a modo de consuelo aun riendo, mientras el apoyaba el menton en su hombro y pasaba sus manos por su cintura.

-De verdad, lo lamento Lev, la culpa fue mía -dijo Lúthien estrechándolo más contra sí.

Spencer agradecía que su memoria no olvidara eso, y se sentía tan real que casi le quemaba el contacto. Se acercó a su rostro y apartandole el cabello de la cara le beso la mejilla. Se sentía diferente cuando estaba con ella, se sentía menos cohibido y algo más valiente. Ella se sonrojó con evidencia y llevo una de sus manos hasta el cabello de él acariciándolo, lo veía tan inocente y a la vez tan... Atrayente, que no pudo evitar posar levemente sus labios sobre los de él. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sucediese, porque la química y la atracción entre ellos era implacable, se deseaban inminentemente y negar una situación era demasiado difícil.

La situación subió un poco mas de tono cuando él le correspondio y automáticamente y sin darse cuenta la aferraba a su cintura y la estrechaba contra el un poco más fuerte de lo que planeaba. Spencer si bien era muy alto y delgado, su contextura física y su entrenamiento en la academia le habían esculpido el cuerpo como a un nadador, no se notaba nada a simple vista, pero su fuerza era más de la que parecía. Ella jadeó un poco cuando él bajó una mano cerca de su muslo y no pudo evitar gemir cuando el castaño clavó sus dedos con fuerza inusitada en dicho sitio.  
>Lúthien paseó una de sus manos por el pecho y el abdomen de Spencer sintiendo los músculos que no se notaban a simple vista y menos en la oscuridad, y seguía con la otra mano enterrada en su cabello sosteniéndolo para besarlo más abiertamente, mientras este acallaba un jadeo en los labios de la Áspid. -Spencer...- murmuró la chica serpiente contra los labios de su acompañante, mientras este sacaba con torpeza los botones de la camiseta de ella. Cuando se la retiró, las manos del chico genio se pasearon por su cintura, caderas y bajaba el elástico del pantalón que resbaló inminentemente por la gravedad hacia el piso de la cocina. Ella gimió por el contacto y comenzó a besar el largo cuello del chico, mientras este también jadeaba y suspiraba, tocando uno de los pechos de la chica, rozando con el pulgar su pezon arrancándole otro jadeo. La serpiente arrastró sus manos por la espalda del chico pasando levemente las uñas y mordiendo y besando sus labios, mientras él con la mano libre masajeaba su glúteo y la pegaba a su cadera haciéndole notar a la chica en el vientre, el duro bulto que se acumulaba en su entrepierna, haciendo que los bóxers de él apretaran cada vez más. Ella gimió muy alto al sentir que cada poro de su cuerpo emanaba un placer sin medida. Quedo sumisa en sus brazos, dejandose hacer a voluntad del otro, besando anhelante sus labios, su cuello y pecho, acariciándolo y bajando los boxers del castaño lentamente, mientras éste la seguía besando y bruscamente la empujaba a la pared de la cocina, y mordía y lamía su cuello y hombros probando su sabor y la suavidad de su piel. Ella soltó un grito de placer al ser empujada y bajó de un tirón los bóxers del castaño que terminaron en el suelo con lo demás. Él la incitó con su cadera, pasando su notoria y casi dolorosa erección sobre el sur de la chica y gimiendo quedamente en su oído le arrancó con violencia las braguitas y enterró su miembro en ella, mientras la chica serpiente gritaba de placer y enroscaba sus piernas en la cadera de él para acortar aún más la distancia y se movía adelante y atrás dando golpes un tanto escandalosos e indecorosos a la pared.<br>Spencer la sostuvo apretando sus glúteos con ambas manos y gimiendo cada vez que embestía el cuerpo de Lúthien, que a cada segundo disfrutaba más del placer casi exagerado que le proporcionaba Spencer. Él aumento el ritmo a la par de la Áspid y comenzaron a sentir que el fin se acercaba, ella lo sentía y lo deseaba cada vez más adentro, más fuerte y él la sentía estrecharse sobre su miembro en una forma que casi le hubiese dolido de no ser por el placer. Dos, cuatro, diez embestidas más y él finalmente con un grito ahogado se vino dentro de ella. -Lu...Lúthien- gimió su nombre, mientras ella sentía el calor recorrerle y hacerla venirse segundos después, y aún así, el volvio a embestir sin salirse de ella mordiendo sus hombros, mientras la chica lo sentía aun dentro e inesperadamente las oleadas de placer aumentaron a un punto en que sentia que ardía y embistiendo de nuevo provocó que él por segunda vez se viniera y ella a su vez hiciese lo mismo y tal vez aún mas fuerte e intenso que la primera. Entre jadeos y besos fugaces, Spencer la soltó y salió de ella dejandola en pie y apoyándose de la pared, mientras ella intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Habia sido el mejor sexo que habían tenido jamás y ambos esperaban que se repitiera. -Viviré contigo- dijo ella cayendo sentada al suelo recuperando sus niveles normales, pero aún con cada sentido nublado por la reciente experiencia, ya había tenido sexo con anterioridad, pero nunca había logrado venirse dos veces y con tanta fuerza. Spencer miro al techo aún jadeando y asintió -Todo el tiempo que quieras- dijo mientras se colocaba, ya algo mas tranquilo, sus bóxers y la cargaba escaleras arriba hacia su propia habitación y la acostaba en su cama observando como se quedaba dormida. Aun sudada, desnuda y observando las cicatrices que recorrían su cuerpo, Lúthien era la cosa mas hermosa que jamás había visto. Él se metió a la cama detrás de ella y se acurrucó a su lado.

-Buenas noches Ziz- murmuró Spencer más dormido que despierto.

-Idem Lev- susurró ella dejándose llevar.

Ya no debía buscarlo, se habían encontrado y al día siguiente amanecerían y verían como enfrentaban las consecuencias de lo que acababan de hacer. Porque en un momento de descontrol, ninguno había tomado en cuenta que habían tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, pero... No habían utilizado absolutamente nada.

N/A: Bueno eso fue todo, algo horrible pero bueno, la inspiración fue nula... De nuevo, si aún hay alguien allí, hágase notar :3 y gracias por leer!


End file.
